FMA: Friendship
by mitsuko-shadow
Summary: Alchemy. It changed the lives of three siblings forever. Losing their family, having committed human transmutation, they wanted their original lives back. Their original selves, their friends, their promises. EdxWin, OCxAl, OCxOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Past Memories

Heyy~ This is a co-op fan fic by Mitsuko and Shadow (: (: (: So don't mind if there are 2 writin' styles. This is an entirely different plot from FMA: brotherhood. So those who don't like plots to be changed, this is a warning Main characters added. Couple of parings too. Win x Ed. Al x Mitsuko. Shadow X Chika.

We'll appreciate any comments so we can improve yeah? :D happy reading and hope y'll like it!

-Mitsuko & Shadow

**FMA does not belong to us, seriously...**

* * *

In central of Amestris

**Nobody's POV**

"Alchemy is the science of understanding, decomposing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art. It is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be paid. This equivalent exchange is the basis of alchemy. Alchemists have a taboo, and it is human transmutation. It is that which no one must commit."

The day had been long, and he was exhausted.

Clad in just a black tee and blue jeans, without his favourite red jacket, or his favourite brown leather cap, Shadow Matsudaira doesn't seem to have any problem blending into the normal civilians as he walked along the streets of Amestris, bustling with activity. Surprisingly, the world capital of alchemy seems to have more civilians then alchemists. Just then, a conversation aroused his interest.

"Daddy, is alchemy dangerous?"

"Well, it depends, my dear daughter."

"Can I learn alchemy too?"

"No, you're too young to do that."

_That's the conversation Dad had with Sozes. _He then remembered the days he had with his family, back then when he was young, an ordinary kid, and most importantly, not an alchemist.

**Flashback**

"Hey, Mitsuko, that's a nice song!"

"Thanks Chika!"

Shadow looked over to his sister, Mitsuko, playing a new song that she had recently learned from their brother, Shihiro. He noticed Mitsuko's pure orange hair. _Is it really like Mother's, like what Father said?_ He wondered. His mother has died during the childbirth of the twins. He then noticed Chika, a childhood friend of theirs. She came from a family of musicians, then having to settle down without her parents, as she still needs to have an education. She had hoped to be as great as her musician parents, who are currently traveling around the world, giving concerts everywhere they go.

Shadow then went back to practicing his bar tricks. His father came out from the kitchen, taking a break. Shadow peered around, _no customers huh? _His family owned a restaurant in the middle of Risembool, a place in the countryside. It may have a peaceful look to it, but it does have a lot of people living there. The first floor of their house was used for the restaurant, while the second floor which consists of a few rooms, where they sleep. The restaurant has a lot of customers during mealtimes. The food was nice; his father cooks only vegetables that he himself had grown in their garden. There was a relaxing ambience, which his brother creates with his piano skill, sometimes teaching Mitsuko along the way. The twins do the waiting, also in charge of the new bar counter, where people can watch Shadow throwing bottles, mixing cocktails for people to drink.

Shadow continued playing his tricks. Just when he was trying a trick that he's been trying to perfect for very long… His eyes were greeted by blackness. His hands had also lost grip on the bottle.

"Guess who I am."

"Stop playing already, Sozes. I'm been practicing this trick for so long. Then, you come to interrupt me!"

Sozes lifted her hands from Shadow's eyes. "Aw… How did you guess that it was me?"

Shadow lifted his hands, and counted from his fingers. "First, Mitsuko and Chika are at the piano. Second, Dad is taking a break beside me." With that, their father waved. "Third, Brother is upstairs. Fourth, Even if brother is down here, he would be coaching Mitsuko. And fifth, you're the only person who would do that other than me or Chika."

"Aw, Shadow, don't be angry. You can just try that trick again! I will be the first one to try that new blend of yours too!"

Shadow sighed, looking into his brown-haired sister's eyes. Sozes eyes are innocent-looking, unlike his bright and energetic ones or Mitsuko's fiery and cheerful ones. He just can't bear to scold his sister. "Oh right… You promise…"

"Yay! Hey Chika! Brother's concocting a new blend of cocktail!"

"Really? I hope it is edible then!"

Annoyed at Chika's remark, Shadow retorted, "It's gonna be edible, and Sozes will be the first one to try it!"

"I do pity you, Sozes. I hope you won't get poisoned!"

"Don't worry, she won't!" At that, both of them look away from each other, pouting and going back to what they are actually doing.

"My, my… Are you two quarrelling again?" Shadow turned to look at the staircase, where Shihiro stands, with a guitar. He had pure brown hair, just like Sozes, his eyes fiery yet innocent looking. He looks just like an older Shadow, only without the orange bangs on the fringe.

Mitsuko also noticed her brother holding onto his favourite guitar. She looked to Shadow, smirking. "Hooray! Guitar lessons!"

"I have my guitar here!"

"How about our guitars?"

"Here…" Shadow gazed over at his ever-so-quiet father, Wodahs taking out a few planks of wood and also drawing two circles with some weird design.

"Those are our guitars?" The pair gawked.

"Haha. Kind of. We're going to transmute two for both of you."

"What do you mean by transmute?"

"Watch and learn." Shihiro walked over to his father's side, then performing what he had termed as "transmutation".

That was the first time Shadow and the others saw transmutation taking place.

**Flashback end**

"Help!" Shadow's memories were cut off by a sudden scream for help. He looked around and saw a young man snatch a handbag from a middle-aged lady, then turning into a dark alley. Without thinking, Shadow just went into pursuit of the robber.

"What are you doing?"

"Pursuing you, of course."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm a notorious robber, known for killing those noble idiots who came in pursuit and tried to get back the stolen stuff. I'm an alchemist, whom people are now afraid of. Look behind, there's no one actually in pursuit other than you."

Not believing what the robber had said, Shadow looked behind. _There's really nobody._

_"_Never be distracted in the face of an enemy. Say goodbye."

Shadow turned back, only to see the robber revealing a circle with weird designs. "Never be distracted in the face of an enemy."

_Oh no. A transmutation circle. I've got tricked._

A bright flash illuminated the dark alley.

The people outside the alley noticed the bright flash of light.

"Another fell by the master robber?"

"I think so. He may be a new one out here, if he did not know about the master robber. Pity, he's only a kid too…"

"That master thief's unbelievable, he had so much bounty on him, yet no state alchemist is sent after him."

"Don't underestimate that kid who went after that master thief." A voice interrupted the conversation. Upon hearing the voice, everyone turned to the mysterious voice source.

"You are…"

Meanwhile, back in the alley, the 'master robber' was gloating over his victory. "Ha-ha! None of you could get me!"

"Are you sure about that?"

The master robber looked up, only to see Shadow, who had had jumped up to avoid the alchemy that was cast on him previously.

"There's no way a kid like you can dodge this level of alchemy!"

"Then don't underestimate this kid that you see! I'm not a kid anymore…" Shadow stated, taking out a glove from his pocket, and then putting it on his bare right hand.

"You're an alchemist!" The robber noticed a transmutation circle on the glove and started panicking, dropping the handbag, trying to run away.

"In face of normal civilians, you laugh and kill them mercilessly. Yet, when facing alchemists like us, you run away. You're such a disgrace to the name of 'Alchemists'." Shadow raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

A spark was ignited and an explosion ensued.

"You are Fuhrer King Bradley!" Some people managed to recognize the current king of Amestris, shocked to the point that the king had came out.

"Boom!" The loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?"

"I'm not sure, not even the master robber can do that!"

"Then what had caused this?"

Everybody expectantly turned to their king, who seemed to be the only one who knew the answer to their question. King Bradley smiled, and then shrugged, saying, "Another new alchemist, I presume."

Shadow glanced at the terrified robber, his hands trembling, whining like a puppy that have been kicked too many times to even stand up. His skin was bright red with his skin burned badly. Even the concrete floor was charred black with the powerful flames. Shadow had gone too far, the explosion had nearly killed him. Just a bit more and he would have burned the robber's life away. _Fire alchemy sure is scary, just like what Master had said. I shall lay down a while, the robber won't be going anywhere anyway, and the state's coming. _Shadow sat down and leaned on a wall. Looking at the extent of the fire alchemy could have reached, he began to remember how he badly he used to want to learn this deadly skill…

**Flashback**

"Never be distracted in the face of an enemy."

"Yes father!"

Shadow was busy practicing swordfights with his father. His father had not let them learn alchemy, afraid that they would become hardened, so Shadow instead asked for weaponry classes from his father. He himself learned swordfight, and also learned archery with Sozes. Surprisingly, in the lessons, his quiet father became a strict teacher, asking for only the best

"Somebody help me!" Shadow and Wodahs turned around to see a stranger snatching a necklace from one of their neighbours. Without thinking, Shadow ran over and chased the robber. "Stop it right there, you petty robber!" Frustrated, Shadow kicked a stone at the robber. Annoyed, the robber turned around, glaring at Shadow, "Get lost; you're just a little kid. What do you want?"

"Ah! There's an alchemist behind you!" Shadow pointed behind the robber. As expected, the robber turned behind. Shadow took this opportunity and hit the robber with his sword, but he made a mistake. He had completely forgotten that he was actually using a wooden sword to practice with his father.

Annoyed that he had been tricked by a little kid, the robber turned around and fling Shadow off to the ground. Shadow hit his head on a sharp piece of rock, gradually losing consciousness. _Everything's going black. _Noticing that Shadow was losing consciousness, the robber grabbed Shadow's wooden sword and wanted to finish him off, until…

"Boom" An explosion was ignited just between him and the little boy, pushing him backwards. Seeing the explosion, the robber knew the identity of his new pursuer. Panicked, he surrendered the necklace that he had gotten and ran away. Shadow can only see the shadow of the person who had saved him before his eyes close out to complete darkness. _He's an alchemist, but his alchemy is so much different from father and brother._

"He suffered a deep cut, but he will be alright after a few days' rest." Shadow woke up to a stranger's voice.

"Thanks Havoc, would you like some drinks? It's been a long time since I've seen you." _That's father… But who's that Havoc that he's talking about? _

"Oh. Your boy's awake." Shadow struggled to get up, then noticing a blonde-haired man in the room, pulling out a cigarette, pointing to him. _That must be Havoc._

"Father said smoking is not allowed here. It's not good for your health either." Shadow stated.

"Heh… Tough boy you've got here, Mentor. Okay, I won't smoke." Havoc put back the cigarette and watched Shadow get off the bed.

"What are you doing? You need rest right now. " Havoc quickly extended his hand, as if wanting to help Shadow onto his bed.

"I don't need rest. Sozes will need help serving the drinks." Shadow shrugged and went down.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Havoc asked, turning to Wodahs.

"He's a brave boy and stubborn too. Nobody can stop him, except maybe his siblings and Chika… And, he cut himself quite a few times before. He knows how to handle himself." Wodahs stated.

"He reminds me of you. Without those orange bangs, I would have thought it was you. Hey, is your son interested in that Chika girl?"

"Maybe, maybe not... His mind is hard to read. Even if he does, I would think that he would not know about it." Wodahs shrugged his shoulders. "Now, since Shadow's doing the drinks, you should go down. I do recommend his cocktails. He concocted them himself too." Wodahs opened the door and led Havoc to the first floor.

"Shadow, you're awake!" Shadow had just stepped into the living room when he was greeted with a hug.

"Chika, what are you doing?" Shadow was pushed to the ground by his childhood friend.

"Ha-ha, Mister Roy just brought you home, and your head is bleeding profusely. We were all worried for you…" Chika said, while getting off Shadow.

"I was bleeding? I remember now, that guy pushed me to the ground and an alchemist saved me." Shadow reached out to his forehead, then feeling the bandage on his head.

"You are weird."

"Oh yeah? Why did you say that anyway?"

"When one of the three of us got injured, you would freak out, but when you yourself are injured, you stay so calm and composed…"

"That's weird?"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to rest now."

"I don't need to."

"Just go up and rest!"

"I said I don't need to!"

"You two are quarrelling again?" A voice interrupted their 'conversation-cum-quarrel'.

"Hi dad (uncle)…" Shadow and Chika greeted.

"Um… I'll go make the drinks now."

"I'll go with you." With that, Shadow and Chika disappeared went off.

Wodahs sighed. "They've always like to quarrel with each other."

"Kids are like that. So, where's Roy?" Havoc appeared.

Shadow and Chika stepped into the restaurant, only to see a stranger at the counter table, pouring something into the bottles and started juggling them, while Sozes look at him.

"That's Mister Roy, the…" Chika pointed, turning to Shadow, only to see that Shadow's not beside her anymore.

"You're quite professional yourself…"

"You too."

Chika glanced back to the counter table, only to see Shadow and Roy doing tricks together and sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, "Both of your drinks are equally good…" Everybody is seated down, trying out both Shadow's and Roy's drinks.

"Roy's mother opens a pub, that's why he's also experienced like you Shadow." Wodahs explained to his son.

"He's also the alchemist who saved you, which I was saying, before you went by yourself."

"Sorry Chika, I can't resist…" Shadow scratched his head, then walking over to Roy and bowed, "Thanks for saving me…"

"No problem, you're a brave one."

"I've got a request…Please teach me your alchemy."

"Shadow, I did say that you're too young to learn…" Wodahs reminded Shadow.

"Ed and Al started learning a year ago… I really want to learn alchemy…"

"No can do… My alchemy, known as fire alchemy, is very dangerous. It's too dangerous for you to learn." Roy clenched his fists, thinking of what Riza, his master's daughter, had revealed to him.

Shadow looked down, "I'll go up to rest."

"I'll go with you. I think Sozes is up in your room too."

"Kay." Shadow looked to Chika, who seemed to trying to console him. Then the two of them disappeared.

"Geez… Aren't you being too harsh on a kid like him? I mean, both of you learned alchemy at the age of 7 or 8, but Shadow's 10 already."

"I don't want to be hardened so fast."

Havoc sighed; he has a long way to go before he can debate with his mentor. Meanwhile, Roy's silently thinking.

"Sozes, I'm back." Shadow opened the door to their room, only to see a frantic Sozes trying to hide something behind her.

"What are you hiding behind you?" Chika also seem to notice.

"No-no-thing…" Sozes stammered.

Shadow grew more suspicious. "You can show it to us, we won't tell anybody."

"Really? I'll show you two if you promised not to laugh."

"We promise."

Sozes took the something out, Shadow and Chika looked.

"You're growing plants?"

"I did say not to laugh."

"Open your eyes, we aren't laughing."

Sozes opened her eyes, and seeing that her brother and friend are not laughing at her plant, she smiled.

"How did you get that plant first?"

"I… found it dying… so I picked it up… and brought it home…"

Shadow examined the plant; _it looks perfectly healthy to me…_

"Sozes, are you sure the plant is dying? It looks healthy to me."

"It is partly sick; the caterpillars have been eating away at it."

"Putting it here… Brother will see it, and he might take it away, we should hide it."

"The problem is: where do we hide it?"

Shadow and Sozes looked at each other. They knew where would be the best place to put it.

"Are you too sure this would work?"

Shadow, Sozes and Chika are at the garden shed.

"It is good… Dad doesn't come to the back so often… And we can check on it without them getting suspicious."

"Alright… Let's go up before uncle gets suspicious as you are supposed to be resting…"

Later in the night, "We'll be going out for drinks; I'm going with them too." Shihiro told his younger siblings.

"Yes brother!"

Shadow watched them walk off, _that Havoc still went off and smoked… Oh well…_

"Brother, we are playing hide-and-seek! Come and play with us!"

"Okay, coming!"

Shadow watched the adults and his brother walked off before he went to join his siblings and Chika.

"A-ha! I found you, big sister!"

"For the last time, don't call me big sister!"

"Sorry big sister."

Shadow stifled a snigger. Sozes always managed to aggravate Mitsuko, but she doesn't really get disciplined for that.

"Who's cooking something?" Sozes asked.

"I don't know." Mitsuko answered.

Shadow took a deep breath. _That's not the smoke that's created from cooking. I should know… No way! Something's burning!_

Shadow scrambled out of his hiding place.

"A-ha! I found you, brother!"

"No time to waste! Something's burning! Go find Chika!" Shadow shouted while rushing down the stairs. Then, Shadow noticed a small shadow up on the ceiling. "Sky, go and get fluffy! He's most likely in the garden, get him away from the smoke! The smoke's not good for him or you either!" Sky is Shadow's pet eagle, which he had found injured along with baby rabbit Fluffy, current pet of Sozes. Sky nodded and flew off.

Shadow ran to the garden, where the smell of smoke is more distinct. He turned around, only to see the garden shed burning. _Oh no! Sozes' plant! _Without thinking, Shadow rushed into the shed. The smoke from the fire stung his eyes. _I can't see properly, but I can't give up._ He pressed forward. Luckily, his leather jacket saved from the burns. Then he saw the plant in the plastic container they have put it into. He grabbed it and wanted to run out, but the roof collapsed on him. A wooden plank must have hit him hard. He's gradually losing consciousness. _Not again… Why is the fire dying down? I hear people… Argh…_ He saw total darkness again.

"He's coming around."

Shadow woke up, and then saw Havoc smoking in his room.

"Oh… I remember now… It's your cigarette… I saw you tossing it away…" Shadow stated, then remembering he had seen Havoc throwing his cigarette away before they disappeared in sight.

"It's me? Not my first time…"

Shadow glanced around, "Where's Sozes?"

"Your sister? She's tending to her plant right now." Havoc turned towards Shadow, who's getting out of his bed. He smiled. _That kid's sure headstrong._

"Your sister's in the living room, with your father."

"Father found out about the plant?"

"Yup. Don't worry, he's not angry. Roy managed to convince him of something. You should go see them. Your dad said he's going to announce something after you woke up."

"Let's go then." Shadow walked and staggered, only to be supported by Havoc.

"I will support you." Shadow smiled.

"Shadow's awake!" Havoc announced when they've reached the living room.

"Hey Shadow! Nature wants to thank you for saving him." Sozes brought the plant up to Shadow's face.

"Nature? Why would you want to name a plant?"

"Dad says it's good for bonding, especially since we're going to learn alchemy."

"Bonding huh? Wait… Did I hear wrong? Did you say learn alchemy? We?"

"You've never heard wrong." Shadow turned around and looked at Roy.

"To learn how to control fire, you will have to combat fire.

"Does that mean?"

"I've asked your father. From tomorrow, you'll be training as a fire alchemist, under me."

Shadow looked at his father, who continued, "Mitsuko had stayed calm throughout the incident and help save the fire before we came. Sozes too, she ran over and found us. So, tomorrow, I will teach all three of you alchemy. But you and Sozes will still continue your weaponry and Mitsuko, her music lessons. I'll also teach Sozes nature alchemy.

Shadow looked over at his siblings, delight written over their faces, "Yay!"

**Flashback end**

"Are you alright?" A flashlight blinded him.

"I'm alright." Shadow forced a smile.

Sky flew down and perched himself on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow patted it on its head, while it nudged Shadow's ear.

"That was quite something you did, kid. What's your name?"

Shadow turned to see the Fuhrer standing beside him, his hands behind his back as he smiled.

"Shadow Matsudaira…, sir."

"Thank you for taking care of that robber for us. He was a real headache. Your alchemy skills are great too."

"Thank you, sir."

The Fuhrer stared at Shadow with curiosity. He expected a much enthusiastic reply, no just a non-happy or excited "Thank you".

"What are you here for boy? You seem alone."

"I'm looking for someone. She wants to be a state alchemist." Shadow replied, his voice not changing.

"There's a state alchemist examination going on in a few months' time. You might want to try that out."

"Sure, thanks sir. See ya round"

"_That was quite something you did, kid." Yeah, that was something alright. Something a kid will not do. Most kids are innocent, I've grew hardened…Maybe it's because of the Ishbalan war…_

"Even without your father or brother, your restaurant can still operate? That's awesome!" Edward looked up to his friend, grinning.

"Well, Sozes does the cooking; Mitsuko and I do our usual jobs, so there's no problem." Shadow smiled. It's been a few months since the siblings started learning alchemy. His father and brother were sent to help in the war. His friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric had it worse. Their mother had just caught a disease that had been going around, yet they are trying their best to smile at everyone, including Winry, their best friend.

"Say, where's everyone anyway?" Ed asked, looking around the deserted house, "everything's quiet since your brother and dad left."

"Sozes' attends to her plants, Chika's with her."

"Mitsuko's upstairs doing some song writing, she made a promise to brother, but she just don't wanna tell us anything." Shadow replied, glancing towards the stairs. Mitsuko's voice could be heard as she hums a melody, new to the group of friends.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Okay, next chapter will in mostly mitsuko's pov, so stay tuned?

Oh, and please review!


	2. New Life

_Hai hai_

_Kinda new to writing fanfics to do mind my writin' style. For my first try I've used a song I wrote not long ago. I'm not a professional of anythin', just love to write for fun xD Kinda thought it might work out with the story so I've decided to put it in [hopefully you might understand the song ] Hope this style might help you enjoy this fanfic =) _

_Yep now's its Mitsuko's [NOT ME] flashbacks. Some others too. Enjoy! (: _

_-Mitsuko _

_-"Lightning in my storm, I hope my thunder answers"_

_P.S. it was edited by Shadow. And we do not own FMA (: _

**In Central of Amestris **

**Nobody's POV **

The train slowly jerked to a stop, as the engines whistled. The bustling station was as noisy as ever. People sending they're relatives and friends off, welcoming them back home, it was just another ordinary day for the people at Central.

"Hey, I've reached." Mitsuko woke up from a short nap and sat up from her seat. Rubbing her red eyes which she inherited from her mother, she could barely see with her long fringe parted to the left, covering her left eye completely. Her checked light brown jacket was left on her lap and her yellow tie loosened to feel more comfortable in the train. It has been a long ride from her hometown, Risembool, to Central. She came here for one purpose, to become a state alchemist.

Arranging her tie in place and putting on her green navy cap, Mitsuko carried her guitar and baggage and made her way to the exit. _Dang, its so borin' on the train. Can't they play some songs to liven things up? _As she stretched her muscles at the station platform, she started to look around, as she had never stepped out of her hometown before. _How bout' a song from Mitsuko eh? _

Picking an empty bench, she set down her baggage and opened her guitar case. The guitar her brother and father transmuted was still in good condition. Checking its tuning, she began to hum some random melodies, and strummed a bright chord, though it was barely heard in the noisy station. She took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"_I'm in a city, I'm not used to it__  
__I walk with my head low, oh my dear friend.__  
__Among the streets that go on forever,__  
__I'm searching for you, so I can change everything."_

This reminds Mitsuko of her times back at Risembool. How she met him, how they became friends.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Hey! Give that back!" Mitsuko shouted to the bullies of the school as they ran away with her music scores. Having just reached the age of 6, she had just started on composing her own songs, with the help of Shihiro, her brother. And it seems that some people just can't appreciate her work.

"Hey! What's this? They look like bean sprouts!"

"Yeah! What's so interesting bout that? You love bean sprouts?"

The two boys laughed heartily as Mitsuko tried to grab her work back.

"Who's gonna make me? Your brother? Come on I bet the only thing he ever did best was playing some big box like thing covered with black and white paint!"

They laughed again.

_Ugh! Can't anyone just help me out here? I promised Nii-san a song and I'm already halfway done with it! _

"Hey! She's crying over bean sprouts!"

She had barely noticed that tears were started to well up in her eyes. "What? No I'm not!" Mitsuko declined as she frantically rubbed them away. She hates it when people make fun of music. It had bonded her with her brother so well that she had grown a strong passion for it.

A voice behind Mitsuko made her turn back and smile. "Hey, don't you think that's a bit too much?"

_Finally, someone to help me get rid of them!_

It was a boy who looked like the same age as her. He had short blonde hair with his fringe parted to the left, and his eyes were gold in colour like a sun's morning ray. They were rounder in shape and more 'innocent looking' than the other boy beside him, who looked like his older brother. He had a longer fringe parted at the centre of his forehead.

"Haha, more bean sprout lovers! Since you're a dude, I'll give you some face. All right, we'll stop." The bullies threw Mitsuko's scores all over the place. The neatly arranged stack of music scores are now flying in all directions and landing on the classroom floor. They laughed, and walked away.

"Geez. Now I'm gonna have a hard time arranging them back." Mitsuko grunted, annoyed. "Oh and thanks. Really needed some help to deal with those two." Turning around, she faced her two saviors with a grin.

"I'm Mitsuko Matsudaira. Nice to meet y'll."

"I'm Edward Elric! That was no problem dealing with them!" The boy with the longer fringe greeted her enthusiastically, shaking hands. His brother beside him had his hands behind his back, looking down on the floor, casting shy, occasional glances at her.

"I'm … Alphonse Elric."

"Nice to meet ya." With a smile, Mitsuko shook his hand. Alphonse smiled back. And that's how they became best of friends soon.

* * *

**Flashback end **

"_People walking past__  
__in such a fast pace__  
__I feel so lost__  
__What's the meaning of life?__  
__Just trust your heart."_

Mitsuko can't help but to pause and glance around. It was as if there was someone watching her, someone watching her strumming and singing. _What's the meaning of life? Just trust your heart._ _Everyone has their own reasons, why they left, why they wanted to do something with the only life they have…_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback **

"We're here!" Ed called out to the empty house. Chika, Shadow and Sozes were at the first level of their house playing. Mitsuko, as usual, was on the piano at the small stage of the restaurant. Ed and Winry went to join the others as they continued to run around the tables and chairs.

"With your dad and brother gone, has it always been this noisy here?" Al took a seat beside Mitsuko as she finished her last chord of the song. "Yeah. I have trouble keeping them down and trying to operate the restaurant as per normal already. They can't seem to stop running around." They both laughed. And sat there watching their friends playing another round of Hide-And-Seek.

"Hey, Mitsuko."

"Yeah?"

"Me and Ed are gonna be gone for some time. We just got accepted as apprentices."

"Alchemy?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Mitsuko thought of what she observed a few months back. Attending Ed and Al's mother's funeral, even their father didn't turn up for it. Ed and Al stood by her grave for the whole day. Even Winry couldn't persuade them to go back home. _Ed did say somethin' to Al. They were keepin' it a secret. What are they plannin'?_

"Care to play a song for me?" Alphonse's request broke Mitsuko from her strain of thoughts.

"Sure…"

* * *

**Flashback end **

"Alphonse."

"Yeah?"

"It's her… right?"

"…"

Ed and Al stood behind where Mitsuko was sitting. It has been years since they last saw their childhood friend when they decided to go on a journey to get their bodies back. Her long hair was now cut to just a few centimeters above her shoulders, and she had grown much taller than before. Mitsuko's voice and guitar could be heard more clearly now as the commuters in the station start to return to their homes, or board the train, getting ready to leave.

"_I'll play, you'll sing, that's what we promised.__  
__We wave, goodbye, I'll see you there.__  
__It gave me some light__  
__So where are you now?__  
__Hey, I want a new life." _

Upon hearing those words, Al clenched his metal fists tightly and set his gaze down to the floor. _I want a new life. That was what we wanted… A new life. _

**Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"What are you saying…?" Mitsuko's voice trembled and tears started to spill out from her eyes as Pinako told her the tragic news.

"He's gone? Nii-san's gone? He was forced to go to war… And he's gone?" Mitsuko was on her knees now. Staring at the ground as tears rolled down her cheeks, drenching her long fringe.

"Sis… You ok?" Shadow was beside her. He was also grieving for the loss of their brother. Among the siblings, Mitsuko was the closest to Shihiro. He was like a second mother to her, upon losing her mother at such a tender age. Sozes was standing with Chika, the Elrics, who have just came back recently from their training, and Winry, sobbing as Chika tries to calm her down.

"How bout dad?" Shadow asked.

"He's currently missing."

Mitsuko was crying even harder now.

"So this is what they got? They knew alchemy and got killed because they were treated like soldiers instead of average citizens? That's not a reason to live!" Mitsuko stood up abruptly and shouted. _I have to get out of here. The promise I made with Nii-san… And I just can't break it… _She ran towards the door, sending the rest of her friends to stare at her in shock. Shadow remained in his original position, his eyes blurring.

"Mitsuko!" Al shouted, and began to run after her.

* * *

Mitsuko sat alone at the cliff where Shihiro and she would watch sunsets together. It reminded her of all the memories she had with her beloved brother, playing with her since she was 2 years old, the year her mother passed away, till 9 years later, during the last goodbye they had when he left. And now, 2 years later, she was alone sitting, without her brother at her side. Mitsuko brought her knees to her chest and looked up to the sky. _Nii-san, why did you have to leave so soon? _

"Mitsuko!" Al was running towards her.

_Al? No, I need time to myself… _

She got up and tried to run away, but Al stopped her and she was left standing in front of his friend with tears spilling out from her eyes once again.

_Why is life treating us this way?_

"Hey… Mitsuko…" Al tried to console her, only to realize that his arms were around her.

"It's all right ok?" As Al stroked her long orange hair, Mitsuko managed to calm down. "We've both lost our mothers, our fathers are no where to be found, relying on your siblings as family, I know how it feels…" She had stopped crying now, but loud sobs could be heard as she closed her eyes tight.

"Feeling better?" Al hugged her tighter.

"Mhmm…"

There was a long silence between them. The sun was setting. Its gold glaring rays shining on the land below as it retreated across the horizon. Al looked at Mitsuko. She was still staring at her surroundings, with her head rested on his shoulder.

"Hey, Al… What's it like to have an older brother?"

"It's… crazy."

Mitsuko lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. There were lights dancing in them as they reflected the setting's sun's maroon rays. She smiled. _It looks like a fire, providing everyone with warmth and security…_

"For me, it's melodious…"

Both of them smiled, and before Mitsuko knew it, her lips met his and she closed her eyes. With AL holding her hand, she whispered into his ear.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Flashback end**

_"__The promise we made__  
__I'm looking for an answer__  
__I'm searching for wings__  
__To soar and dream._

_If I fall, you're there__  
__Let's get back up again__  
__It's not simple but__  
__I know, you know__  
__We just wanna change our lives."_

"Shouldn't we just go say hi to her?"

"But… What will she say?"

"You still don't wanna let her know?"

Al kept quiet. He was afraid of letting her know the truth. Why they disappeared so suddenly, why they burned down the house, why he was a suit of armour…

* * *

**Flashback **_**  
**_

Ed and Al were stunned to see Shadow running towards them with Sozes catching up behind him.

"Sozes! Get some water!" Shadow shouted as he used his fire alchemy to combat the raging fire of the Elric's house. "What are you all doing? Your house is burning and you're just standing there watching?"

"Shadow… we burned it ourselves."

"What!"

There was silence between them as the fire cackled loudly, its fiery flames licking the wood used to hold the house in place.

Ed had a solemn face as he hung his head low.

"Where's Alphonse…?"

The metal suit of armour beside Ed looked up, its eyes glowing purple.

"Hey, hey… what's going on around here?" Shadow and Sozes glanced at the brothers curiously.

"We're leaving, and we don't know when we're coming back."

Shadow remained silent as Al walked towards him. _That sound… That suit of armour… It's empty? _

"Shadow… I would like you to keep this from Mitsuko…"

"But… why?"

"She'll probably kill us for leaving, judging from her personality." Al said with a laugh.

_She won't kill us; she'll kill the world of alchemy. What will she say anyway? I'm a suit of armour. Who will ever love a suit of armour that can't provide warmth or even feel warmth? I don't want to see her cry again. _

"Mark my words. The Matsudaira family never goes against their promise."

* * *

Mitsuko stood in front of the charred remains of the Elric's house. Shadow told her that they had left for another training session, and they were in such a rush they didn't even had time to say goodbye. Even Winry wouldn't tell her anything. _They didn't have time, so instead of waving goodbye to their friends they burned down their house? You jokers… _As she scanned through the remains of the house, she noticed that something was missing. She remembered seeing it placed it a corner of Hohenheim's, the Elric's father, study as Al and Ed brought the siblings there to study alchemy together. _It couldn't have melted in the fire. Where is it? Hohenheim's vintage suit of armour…_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback end **

"_I've picked up my guitar, a lost kitten too.__  
__I sat in the station, oh singing out loud.__  
__I looked at her, it's beautiful eyes.__  
__I want a shadowy spot, so I can change my life._

_The starlight, yeah.__  
__Stretch out our hands__  
__Grab the stars.__  
__Hold it close to our hearts?__  
__No, we just its light._

_ I'll try, I'll smile, that's what I've always wanted__  
__You watch, alright, smile and turn away.__  
Don't __leave me in the darkness.__  
__So why are you here?__  
__Hey, I want a new life."_

_

* * *

_

_"__Wishing upon the star,__  
__We're friends forever,__  
__We've crossed our hearts,__  
__To make music together_

_If you're gone, what am I?__  
__What's a melody without a song?__  
__It's not simple but,__  
__I know, you know.__  
__We just wanna change our lives."_

Mitsuko paused once again. _We're friends forever; we've crossed our hearts to make music together. Where are you Chika? If you're gone, what am I? A melody needs a song to continue, Nii-san…._

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

"My parents want me to reunite with them. We're going to have a mega concert and they'll need the whole family to be present." Chika told the siblings. _Another friend leavin'. Just great. _Mitsuko had become moody ever since the departure of the Elrics. She could only turn to her friends and siblings for support now, and they were all leaving, one at a time.

"Mitsuko, are you mad at me?"

"Wha… No, why should I be?"_  
_

_She's changed since her brother's death… _

There was a long pause.

"Hey Chika. We'll meet again some day okay? We'll perform along the streets, just like what we do for the restaurant…"

"Sure. I promise."

The two friends exchanged glances and turned to the twins.

"Wish you luck, Chika!" Sozes raised her hand to her friend.

"Thanks Sozes!" Chika smiled, grabbing the hand, shaking it. She looked over to Shadow, who was looking down to the ground, as if ignoring the fact that Chika's leaving.

"Shadow, you should say bye…" Mitsuko warned her younger brother.

"I don't wanna…"

"Brother…" Sozes looked up to her older-by-a-few-seconds brother.

"Everybody's gone… Otoo-san, Nii-san, Ed, Al… I can't believe it… Now, Chika's going to be gone forever… What's the use of us learning alchemy when we can't even use it to protect the people we've cared about? It's all so wrong now…"

"Shadow, don't be sad… We will meet again…"

"Every where's not safe now, not with the war going around…"

"Shadow, before I go, I really wish you will wish me luck in my new life and say goodbye to me." Chika smiled, hoping her friend would do the same.

"Good luck Chika… Hope you have a fun time without me quarrelling with you over any trivial matters."

"Shadow…" Chika walked closer to her friend, hoping to find out that her friend is just putting on an act, just like what he always do.

"Chika, are you ready to leave yet?" A familiar voice sounded. Chika's parents have arrived to bring her to Central.

"Yeah Dad…" Chika, looking dejected, looked away from Shadow, reached out her hand to take her luggage.

"I'll take it." Shadow went up and took her luggage.

"Thanks Shadow"

_Chika's leaving… Shadow couldn't handle the fact that she's leavin'… Neither do I…_Mitsuko realized. She looked over to Sozes, who've already started sobbing. _Sozes too…_Looking over to Chika, the girl who sang in tune to her melodies, _Chika's cryin'? She's gonna achieve her dream… Yet she's cryin'? Is it over Shadow? They're really…_Mitsuko's string of thoughts were broken as she hear Chika saying bye.

"Sozes don't cry." Chika told Sozes.

"Bye Chika, come back more often."

Chika just smiled, going on the car. She waved at them, her friends, winding down the car screen in the process. Shadow just stood there.

"Bye Shadow!" Shadow looked up, then realizing everything.

"Bye Chika! I promise I, Shadow Matsudaira, will come and find you, when I grow older. So, don't expect to never see me again! Chika Kawashi!" Shadow shouted, cupping his mouth with his hands.

The siblings did not know whether Chika heard them or not. Mitsuko gazed over at her brother. He had a hopeful smile on his face, the first smile after the news of their brother and father had hit them, not the fake smiles he've been giving everybody, but a true and hopeful smile, a smile that made her smile too. Neither did she know it's the last smile that will be ever seen on her younger brother's face.

* * *

With Chika away, the siblings were alone. Mitsuko turned to Shadow as they entered the house upon sending Chika off.

"Shadow, remembered what I said the other time?"

"Yeah."

"Get everythin' by tomorrow, I'll make preparations."

"Okay."

_Finally… Nii-san, finally…_

_

* * *

_

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, and…" Shadow and Mitsuko cut their fingers with a small knife, knowing that Sozes will never do such a thing. "2 drops of human blood…"

Mitsuko turned to her siblings. They both now looked alike, although they were unlike twins. Sozes had a serious look on her face, just like Shadow's. Everyone wanted him back, their beloved brother. She looked back at the transmutation circle drawn by the three of them with chalk. Signaling to her siblings, they stepped forward, knelt down, and prepared for the transmutation.

_Nii-san, I will keep your promise. I'll continue to bring music to the family till you're back. We promised to sing a song I wrote together, and I'm not gonna sing without you. _

Mitsuko stood before a gigantic black door with ancient carvings on it. The background was white, and a shadowy figure stood before her. _Is this… The door of truth? _The figure smiled. The gate opened and black hands reached towards her. Grabbing her arms and legs, Mitsuko let out a cry and tried to run away, but the strong hands had pulled her into the gate. She felt a part of her soul being ripped away, and darkness greeted her.

A strike of lightning awoke Mitsuko from her loss of consciousness. Her vision was blurred as she sat up. The room was pitch black, her siblings were groaning and moaning as they too regained consciousness. She heard a cry. _Nii-san? _Another lightning striked and Mitsuko saw the most terrifying sight yet. A disfigured body lying in the centre of the transmutation circle, it was barely recognizable, it was nothing like a human being. With its glowing red eyes, its skin black like the midnight sky, it looked more like a zombie in horror movies. _That's Nii-san? God, what have we done?_

_

* * *

_

Helping their horrified sister back to the living room, Mitsuko could not help but to recall that feeling of being brought into the gate. _It's as if I've lost somethin'… But I just don't know what it is… _She turned to Shadow. He looked different, his eyes were dull and he looked calm. _That does not look like my brother at all… _Settling down at the couch, with Sozes leaning on her shoulder, Mitsuko asked her brother, "You did see the gate right?"

"Yeah."

"Did you… Well… Have a feelin' you've lost somethin'?"

"Yeah."

_His answers are calm… No… It's an emotion that just can't be described… or maybe, it was none? _

A lightning struck outside the house. Sozes let out a shriek and threw her arms around her sister. She started to cry, crying real hard. _Sozes? She's never afraid of the lightnin'… In fact she loved the rain even if it's a storm… _

"Sis… Can you play me a song? I'm scared, I'm scared of everything… Calm me down, please?"

Handing her cowardly sister to Shadow, Mitsuko sat in front of the piano. She felt strange, not like how she felt before every song she plays, not the joy she had, even though it was the darkest times of her life.

_Here goes…_

Her fingers on the black and white keys, she couldn't play them. She's tried, she can't. It was as if time had stopped, her fingers not moving, just on the keys, unable to press a single note, even though she knew exactly how to play the song.

_Don't tell me…_

With a silent, short laugh, she closed the piano and rested her head on it.

_Another part of me ripped apart. They had to take Shadow's emotions, the key to his enthusiasm. They had to take away Sozes' courage, the answer to why she wants to give life. And they had to take away my piano skill, the promise I made with Nii-san…_

She closed her eyes, and smiled to herself.

_Music… Family… Alchemy, what else do you want to take away? _

* * *

**Flashback End**

"_In my shadow spot__  
__I'm reaching for the memories__  
__For existence__  
__Dear kitten, I know what you want __  
__Hey, my friend__  
__Where's the centre of your heart?"_

_My centre of my heart, you told me to come here, you know what I want, I want our lives back…_

_

* * *

_

**Flashback **

"Big sis, where are you going?"

"For the last time…"

"Okay, okay, sis… Where are you going?"

"To Central."

"That grand place with all those soldiers marching around? That city that brother and dad went to learn alchemy? Why?"

Mitsuko stopped packing her things and looked at Shadow. He was throwing a crumpled piece of paper into the bin again and again, as if he had nothing to do, as if he was bored of everything.

"Don't you want your emotions back? Don't you want Sozes to walk out of the house with her head up and no one to hide behind? Don't you want to hear Nii-san's songs again?"

"…"

"I'll be leavin' you with Aunt Pinako to make sure you don't fool around, you got that? And please take care of Sozes."

"…"

Mitsuko looked away from her brother. Without his emotions she couldn't tell if he was really listening.

"Sis… Are you sure you really want to be under that crappy military?"

"If it might help us find an answer on how to get back our past lives, yes."

She had already made up her mind. _It was my idea to commit taboo; it was my fault we're like that now. And I'm gonna be the one to get our lives back._

Mitsuko suddenly remembered the departure of the Elric brothers. She knew all along there was a secret behind it, and with no news from them for two years, they couldn't have left for training for such a long time. _If it was alchemy, it had to be Central._ _They had to be there._

_

* * *

_

"Take care of them for me will ya, Winry?"

"Sure…"

Mitsuko paid a last visit to the Rockbells before going to the station, leaving her two siblings in the hands of her friend and her grandmother, who offered to take care of them when her dad and brother left for war.

_Winry looks nervous; she's hiding somethin' from me. _

"Are you sure about going to Central?"

Mitsuko gave a nod and turned to her siblings, Sozes hiding behind her and Shadow leaning against the wall. She bent down to give Sozes one last hug.

"Be brave, okay? I'll make sure you do when I'm back."

"Okay, sis."

She turned to Shadow.

"Shadow, you're in charge of takin' care of her. If anythin' happens, I'll rip ya heart out and feed it to the wolves."

"Right."

With a smile, Mitsuko patted her brother's shoulder, picking up her baggage and most importantly, her guitar to keep her mind set on her goal.

"See ya."

* * *

**Flashback end **

"_In a search for you,__  
__I'm in a city__  
__I'm not used to it,__  
__But I wanna make music_

_If you're here, I'm here__  
__I'll see you someday__  
__It's not simple but__  
__I know, you know__  
__We just wanna chance_

_Under the stars, I dreamed.__  
__We'll be among them someday__  
__We'll hold hands again__  
__The warmth I longed for_

_If they're gone, I have you.__  
__Love can't be taken from my heart._

_The kitten wants another chance too._

_Hey, I just want a new life."_

Upon finishing her song, Mitsuko became more aware of the surroundings. _There is someone watching me. _She turned around abruptly, shocking Ed and Al.

"I knew you were there all along, Ed."

"Was I that obvious?"

"Yeah, with that red coat and braided long hair, it's definitely the Ed I know."

They laughed, but the armour beside Ed remained silent. Mitsuko turned her attention to it. _It looks familiar… Very familiar… _

"Who's ya metal buddy beside you huh? And where's Al?"

The suit of armour jerked, and stared at Ed.

"He's… my disciple… Al… We kind of went our separate ways…"

Mitsuko stood up from the bench, setting her guitar down. Approaching Ed and the suit of armour, she managed to notice a slight difference in Ed's hands. One was slightly shorter than the other, and his right hand fingers were rounder too. But her attention was concentrated on the armour.

_This feeling… It was like back then, when we met. _

She stood in front of the armour, her gaze fixed on its glowing eyes. Smiling, she lifted her hand.

"I'm Mitsuko Matsudaira, 15 this year. Have a strong passion for music and will never stop playin' till even if I drop."

* * *

_This is when we really get into the story =D Hope you've enjoyed the previous chapters. Please review! _

_Oh yea, the song's name's New Life. Kinda obvious huh? Hehe. _


	3. New Beginnings

_Yoshhh, Shadow and Mitsuko here :D _

_Back with another chapter~ Some of you kinda rushed us but we were busy so soz. " _

_Shadow and Mitsuko [not us, once again] story now. Hope you'll like it (: _

_-FMA DOES NOT BELONG TO US [lets say this at every chapter]_

_

* * *

_

**Risembool, Matsudaira family restaurant**

**Nobody's POV**

Shadow gazed out of the window, sighing. It's raining. Wonder if there's gonna be any thunder. As if answering his question, lightning flashed through the sky and thunder roared. Shadow heard a scream. _Oh no, Sozes!_ He ran to his room, to check on his sister.

There, his sister was covered in her blanket, shivering. Shadow looked at his sister. Had the war never start, _Nii-san_ will never be killed. Had _Nii-san_ never been killed, we would not have done human transmutation. Had we not done human transmutation, this wouldn't have happened. Sozes lost her courage. Mitsuko lost her piano skill, and now she has to burden herself with finding a cure for us. I would also…still have my emotions…

Watching Sozes, he hoped to feel even a tinge of guilt, but he can't. I can't just stay here and watch Sozes and Mitsuko _Nii-chan_ suffer. I promised _otou-san_ to watch over them, a Matsudaira always keeps his promise. Shadow walked over to Sozes. Sozes saw her brother, then gripping him, hugging him in the process.

"Do you want a story, Sozes?" Sozes loved to listen to stories from _Nii-san. _Hopefully it found calm her down.

"Anything, just don't leave me."

"Okay, after I tell you one, you will have to go to sleep."

"I'm scared, I don't want nightmares either."

"I'm here. Shadow's here." Shadow calmed his sister, who loosen her grip and went to her bed, while Shadow grabbed a storybook from his bookshelf.

Shadow forced a smile at his sister before starting to read. As he read, he beagan to realize what he could do to help his sister. _I will leave Sozes with old lady Pinako and Winry, then I go to Central and maybe investigate about the philosopher's stone, without Mitsuko Nii-chan knowing. If I find out anything, I can tell her and maybe she won't scold me. That's it! I can do that!_

Shadow looked at the clock. _It's late… I'd better get to sleep then. Tommorrow, I will need to do a lot of convincing Sozes. _Shadow lied on his bed, knowing that he will get to sleep soon. That's one of the benefits he got for having no emotions.

* * *

**Risembool, Winry's house**

**Nobody's POV**

"Thanks, grandmother Pinako."

"Being polite because I'm helping you?"

"Yeah."

"Not even a scowl for me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, Sozes will be in good hands. You'd better come back soon."

"Yeah." Shadow nodded.

"Shadow, are you leaving me too?" Sozes appeared in the doorway, having unpack all her stuff in the guestroom.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be back."

"You promised. Don't die like _otou-san_ and _nii-san_. All of us will be sadder, Chika too."

"I promise. Remember, a Matsudaira…"

"…will always keep his or her promise." Sozes grinned while she finished her twin's sentence.

Shadow forced a smile and turned around, walking out of the house. He gazed at his family's restaurant, which was forced to close after the human transmutation, as Sozes was also scared of fire and therefore could not cook, and Mitsuko was in no mood to go on with its business as she was still depressed over the loss of her older brother. The restaurant will open again, but not soon.

Sozes gazed at her brother, who was looking at the restaurant_. I want to cook and garden again. Why can't I?_ She watched her brother walking away, his back growing smaller and slowly disappeared. It reminded her of how her older brother and father had gone, a tear rolled down her cheek. She don't want to lose her twin brother, just like how she had lost her older brother and father.

* * *

**In central of Amestris, train station**

**Nobody's POV**

"I'm Mitsuko Matsudaira, 15 this year. Have a strong passion for music and will never stop playin' till even if I drop." Mitsuko smiled, reaching out her hand to Al, supposedly Ed's apprentice.

Al reached out his hand, shaking her hand.

"Don't ya have a name?"

"Er… It's... Esnohpla… Yeah…"

Mitsuko stared at Ed, raising an eyebrow, "What kind of name is that?"

"How would I know? Ask the person who gave that name to him!" Edward retorted. _Wait, she's asking me. I'm the one who came out with it. _

Unknown to the three, Shadow got off the next train. Upon seeing his sister, he hid behind a wall. Then he recognized Ed and the armour. _Ed and Al? Bet Mitsuko already realized, just like what I told Al that time._

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

**Risembool, beside the Elric's house**

"Shadow… I would like you to keep this from Mitsuko…"

"But… why?"

"She'll probably kill us for leaving, judging from her personality." Al said with a laugh.

"Mark my words. The Matsudaira family never goes against their promise." Shadow gave a thumbs-up to Al.

"Thanks."

"But if you get seen by her, I would think she would find out about your identity, Alphonse." Shadow stared at the armour.

"How would you know that? You know how to predict the future?" Ed cut in, asking.

"Mitsuko nii-chan is alert, more alert then Shadow. Since Shadow can see that you're Al, she'll definitely know, we know it." Sozes piped up.

"Yeah. That's what I had thought too."

"I see. Oh, we've got to get going or we are going to miss the train."

"Go by that way. Mitsuko should be coming soon." Shadow pointed to a longer yet safe-from-Mitsuko way.

"Right, thanks Shadow." Ed waved and took his luggage, walking off.

" No problem." Shadow grinned while waving back.

"Come back soon." Sozes waved.

"Shadow, listen to me. Never commit human transmutation."

"Why?"

"You don't have to know, just listen." Al said, disappearing as he went to catch up with his brother as Mitsuko's voice rang into their ears.

* * *

**Flashback**** end**

**In central of Risembool, train station**

**Nobody's POV**

_I'd better go first… before Mitsuko Nii-chan realized I'm here. _Shadow pulled down his cap and tried to walk off, in search of a place to go, but the only way out without getting seen by his sister is blocked by a big size man.

"So ya a state alchemist now?" Mitsuko asked Ed, recognizing the silver pocket watch on his belt.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah." Ed broke out of his train of thoughts and answered Mitsuko.

"That's awesome. I came here to be a state alchemist too." Mitsuko stood up, grinning.

"I could teach you how to be one, interested?"

"Yeah. Let's go talk this over tea." Mitsuko stood up, about to reach for her luggage, when a metal arm took it for her. She gazed at the metal armour and grinned, "Thanks."

Shadow gazed at the trio move off, before coming out of his hiding place. _Now, to find a place to live while I'm here in central, and funds too…_Shadow walked about, then he saw a notice pasted on a lamp post, "Musician needed" He further examined. The address is not far from there. He'd might as well have a try.

* * *

**A few months later**

**In central of Amestris**

**Nobody's POV**

"You've done a good job again!" The boss patted the ever-not-smiling Shadow on his back.

"Thanks." Shadow replied.

"Your guitar skills are top-notch! And for someone that didn't attend music school, you're good!"

Shadow managed to get away from his new boss, who was still ranting words in his drunken state. His wife would get him, but not without some nagging, which he would not like, so he left the house, after applying for another day off.

He had received a good pay out of the job and was able to rent a room near his workplace, life was perfectly normal, boring in fact.

On his days off, he would go out to the Central Library and borrow books, hoping that he'd find out more about the legendary Philosopher's stone, which makes it possible to cure even him and his siblings' states. But to no avail, he failed to find out information about the stone again. _Guess the stone can't be revealed to normal citizes huh? _

Shadow had heard about it in his father's tales, in fact his father is also not sure about the existence of this very stone, nobody does.

Shadow can only sigh, this is getting him nowhere. In fact, the only place that seems possible to have the information he needs is the central base of the state alchemists. Maybe he can try to bust in… Wait…_That's an idea, I can try to bust in, that old man did say that the state alchemist exam is gonna be held there around this time. _Shadow gazed at that huge building, is it possible for him to try? _No harm in trying… _Shadow shrugged. He shall try to sneak in that night and formulate a plan to get in.

* * *

**In the night**

"The examination starts now."

_The exams start today? Such a coincidence. _Shadow sneaked about the building, then noticing a orange-hair girl and observed closer. _No way! Mitsuko? I think it'd be better to let her do this job then._

With that, Shadow resign to his fate, he'd better get away in case his sister saw him and came after him. Over in the distance, he saw a great piece of armour. _Al came to see her? That's better than a brother who's hiding out there, secretly watching…_

Shadow climbed down and walked away, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes now observing every of his actions.

"That's the boy you're talking about, Wrath?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to have any emotions. Perfect for the job."

"I'll try him out."

"Why don't you observe him first? There's no hurry after all."

"Hmph, alright, since you said so."

* * *

**After the exam**

**Central base of State alchemists**

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey Mitsuko!" Upon hearing someone called her, the orange-haired girl turned around.

"Hi Ed!" She waved at Ed, who's running towards her.

"How's the exam?"

"This sort of exam is nothing to me, since I have such a great teach' like you."

"Haha. Thanks. Confident about the next test?"

"Yeah."

"I heard the Fuhrer is coming to see your exam, just like mine!"

"The Fuhrer himself? Sweet!"

"Yeah, I have a mission, but I'll be back before your exam next week."

"Sure, good luck in your mission!"

"You'd better train more, I'll like to see your alchemy at work when we go on missions together!"

"Got it!" Mitsuko said enthusiastically, as she waved to her friend good-bye.

"Now… what should I do…" Shadow began loitering around the dark alleys of Central. _Nii-chan will be walking round' the streets now. If I get out I may be spotted. _ He didn't notice the dark shadow behind him, as it came closer and closer.

"Hey Kid! You better give me all of ya money, or your little life will be sliced outta ya." Shadow felt a cold blade on his neck. _Jeez, can't the state do something bout' this high crime rate? _ Upon having no emotions, he didn't feel scared at all, but instead reached out to his pocket, grabbing his glove.

"Don't play tricks on me, kid!"

Inflicting a kick on his enemy, the robber's knife made its way towards his face. As an attempt from shielding himself, his glove was ripped by the knife's sharp blade. _Crap, and I don't have a sword to fight. Oh well… _

Clapping his hands together, Shadow ignited a flame that caused a small explosion.

Terrified, the robber fled.

Shadow took his torn glove off and kept it in his pocket. _I just hope that Nii-chan didn't see that explosion…_

But someone else was watching him. Hidden in the shadows, his stalker sniggered and changed his form to a girl that was the same age as Shadow. Her eyes were the same as his and her hair brown just like her mother's.

* * *

**During the exam**

**Central base of State Alchemists **

**Nobody's POV **

"Mitsuko Matsudaira?"

"Yeah, that's me!"

Mitsuko was lead to a dark room with the afternoon's bright sun as the only source of light. The officials stood at the far end of the room, along with the Fuhrer. She stood in the middle of the room as the sun shone brightly at her. Finally, the last test of the exam.

"You're young for an alchemist." The Fuhrer spoke.

"If I'm young, what's Ed?" Mitsuko laughed.

"You're a bright one. Now let's begin with the test."

Mitsuko became serious and looked at the examiners, waiting for their instructions.

"You're job is to… Show us your alchemy."

"What? What kind of test is that?"

"Just do it."

Mitsuko sighed. Wearing her glove, she knelled down and put her hands on the floor. A bright light flashed as she performed a transmutation. Within seconds, there was a guitar in her hands.

"That's it?"

"If that's it, what's the point of takin' the exam?" Mitsuko retorted, as she took out a guitar pick from her pocket.

Strumming a bright chord to check the tuning, the examiners remained silent. A pause, and she began to play a song. But this time, there wasn't just a guitar playing. There were sounds of many other instruments too. There was the violin, the flute, the cello; violas, drums, all those instruments that can be found in a normal orchestra. They were all playing different notes, but there was only one person playing, it was Mitsuko, with her guitar. The examiners stared at her with awe, and the Fuhrer smiled.

As she came to the end of the song, she looked up at her examiners.

"You wanted to look at my alchemy, so that's it."

"That's your alchemy?"

"How's it going to be of any help to us?"

"You just asked me to do my alchemy, not show you how it helps you."

The Fuhrer was standing at his position with a smile.

There was silence as Mitsuko stood there waiting for someone to answer her. She heard footsteps. They were at a fast pace. They were coming towards her, coming closer and closer. She turned around and strummed a chord she could play as fast as possible. No sound was produced, but her attacker collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

"You are different, girl." The Fuhrer took a step forward and spoke to Mitsuko as she turned around to face him. "Others use normal transmutations, you use atmosphere as your source and an instrument as an amplifier. Your skills are made for stealth, that's what we need. But where's your transmutation circle? The one you did for your music alchemy was not on that glove right?"

Mitsuko smiled and brought up her guitar pick. "It's right here." The small circle carefully carved by her at the face of the guitar pick was barely visible to the examiners.

"And thanks for the compliment, Fuhrer."

* * *

**Central base of State Alchemists **

**Nobody's POV **

"Hey Mustang, long time since I saw you, huh?"

"Yes Mitsuko. How's my stubborn disciple?"

"As stubborn as usual."

They laughed.

Mitsuko was summoned to Mustang's room. She was here to receive her results of the exam. She had came to Central with high hopes, and she will not let her siblings down.

"Congratulations, Mitsuko Matsudaira."

"Yes! I'm a state alchemist!" Mitsuko celebrated as she punched her fist into the air.

"So I'm gonna receive some fancy name for as an alchemist yeah?"

"You're the youngest state alchemist now, Melody Alchemist."

"In your face, Ed!" Mitsuko laughed as she received a certificate, along with her silver watch from Mustang, who was beaming at her.

_I'm finally one step closer to finding the answer to getting our normal selves back. _Mitsuko began to be deep in thought as she read her certificate.

_Hey, Melody Alchemist. What's a melody without a song?_

_

* * *

_

**Central of Amestris**

**Nobody's POV**

Shadow made his way back to his rented room. It was late at night, and his sister would probably be sleeping by now. _I just hope that she does well in the exam. _As he opened the door to his room, he looked up to see his twin sister sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Sozes, why are you here?"

"To find you of course."

"Winry and Pinako actually allowed you to look for me? Now we're gonna get into trouble if Nii-chan finds out."

"She won't if we told her I found something that might help her!"

"What did you find?"

"Follow me."

Sozes dashed out of the room, pulling her brother's hand along, while Sky flew overhead, wanting to see what is happening to both of his owners.

_Sozes doesn't act like that. Since when was she back to her normal self since she lost all her courage? _

"Hey Sozes, where are we going?"

Sozes did not reply as she led him to a small door that led underground. Though it was beside a building, it was apparently unlocked. Shadow found himself walking beside walls covered with pipes. They were big and stretched along the whole pathway, and they don't look like the normal ones that contained water or gas.

A door opened.

"Here, brother."

It was a room where all the pipes were connected to one chair, and an old man sat on it. He was wearing a white robe and had a white beard. He looked like someone he had saw before long ago, but he couldn't remember.

"Welcome, Shadow." The old man spoke, as Sozes closed the door behind them, which disappeared with alchemy.

"I am Father."

"You ain't my father."

"I will be." Father smiled as he looked at Sozes, who changed form. He had long green hair and eyes. _I knew that it wasn't Sozes all along. _

"You want to help your sister right? Well I have the key to it."

He held out a small stone. It was red, blood red, like a human's blood.

"A Philosopher's stone?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it."

"On one condition. You become one of us."

"What?"

"I did say I will be your Father." Upon saying that, Father approached Shadow and struck his arm right through Shadow's chest, inserting the stone into him.

Shadow felt an excruciating pain, as if there was someone else taking over him, controlling him. He felt a rush of energy. He let out a cry, but the pain ended quickly and he was left gasping on the floor. Sky landed beside its owner, nudging his owner's ears, seeing if he is still alive.

_What is this? It's as if I'm being controlled. There's someone else inside of me. I can feel it…_

Beyond control of himself, Shadow spoke, in a voice that was not his.

"Lone is back."

* * *

_For those who watch FMA, kinda different now eh? :D hehe. _

_Be sure to review so we can see your views~ _

_Next chapter, "Reunion"._

_Mitsuko: What kind of a name is Esnohpla?_

_Shadow: You will not want to know... Maybe I will reveal it next chapter..._

_Mitsuko (Raise eyebrow at Shadow): Okay... Make sure ya do that! _

_Shadow: Trust Ed to come up with such a name... Troublesome..._

_"__I'll be your star if you'll be my sky, I'll live to let you shine all night."_

___

* * *

Ed and Al meets up with a unexpected friend, and trouble ensues with an alchemist. Lone appears with a mission. Will he meet up with his three friends? _


	4. Reunion

_**Yoshh~ Mitsuko here :D **_

_**Another chap is out! Will Shadow meet up with his long-lost friend? How will Mitsuko cope with her new title now? Read to find out :D **_

_**Oh and there is a couple of lines at the end of this chap that you maybe ain't gonna fully understand [If you love to read song lyrics, maybe it'll be a piece of cheesecake for you] Maybe I'll tell y'll the meaning at the nxt chap?**_

_**Happy reading :D**_

_**-Mitsuko / Shadow**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Central of Amestris **

**Nobody's POV **

"Where should we start looking, brother?"

"I don't know. I wished we had Mitsuko with us. She'll find him fast and easy."

"She is on a mission, brother. Tell Mustang to give us the same missions next time and then we'll finish this faster."

Führer King Bradley and Colonel Roy Mustang had given Ed a mission to hunt down rogue State Alchemist Isaac McDougal, the Ice Alchemist.

Suddenly, a shadow flashed past them.

"There he is!"

Turning to his pursuers, the alchemist put his hands on the ground, releasing a thick fog of steam. He grabbed Ed's right arm. Using alchemy, he tried to use the water in his arm to inflict a serious injury, but there was only the light of a transmutation, and nothing happened.

"Wha-t's wrong? Why can't my alchemy work?"

"Hey, you're gonna pay for ruining my coat!"

Furious, Ed took off his coat, revealing an automail arm. His torn side of his pants revealed a shining metal on his left leg.

"What's this? An Automail? Hey, Fullmetal Alchemist, who's that small shrimp anyway?"

_Not again … _"Erm… I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist… I'm his brother, Alphonse…"

"Who are you calling small shrimp you old man?"

Ed clapped his hands and there was another bright light. Two stone arms emerged from the ground, attempting to grab the rouge alchemist. But it was quickly evaded as he used the surrounding air to create sharp icicles that shot right up from the atmosphere, freeing himself before managing a kick to Al's helmet, which flew off with the contact.

"Hey, don't do that! I'll have trouble finding my head back."

"An empty suit of armour? No Transmutation circle? … … So you guys did it huh?"

Al put his helmet back on.

"I get it now… You both committed taboo? Human transmutation? One lost his arm and leg. The other lost his body. Nice eh? Alchemy is cruel isn't it?"

With that, he ran into the back of a building, as the two brothers get frustrated with his words.

* * *

**Concert hall of Central**

**Nobody's POV**

"Hey dear, get ready, you're going on stage soon."

"Yes mum."

Chika glanced back at her mirror once more, making sure her black long hair was neat. Being best friends with Mitsuko, she had also parted her fringe to cover he eye, just that it was the right one. Wearing her performance costume and with some light make-up, she made her way to the stage as the audience clapped for her.

* * *

"Hey… why does that girl look so familiar?"

Lone was on an errand given by Father. "Take out the some man with a X-shaped scar on his head." _Didn't Wrath send out some state alchemists to finish the job? Why must I do it? Geez… _Sensing that the concert hall will have some kind of an explosion, which will be caused by Alchemy, he had sneaked into the building, watching everything hidden from everyone at the backstage.

The girl that Lone had noticed started singing as her family played a small orchestra at the background of the stage. It sounded familiar, he closed his eyes, reveling in his human partner's memories. It was just like those days Shadow had spent with his siblings… His sister on the piano… His best friend singing as she played…But they were just faded memories. Lone cannot touch on much of his partner's memories, as he felt Shadow calling out from within him.

"_Chika…"

* * *

_

Suddenly, an explosion rang, sending the audience fleeing for their safety, and the performers leaving their instruments lying on the stage before running down.

"Come back here you old man!"

Chika turned over to the wall, which was blasted open, only to see a short boy and a suit of armour standing there. Ed clapped his hands again and with another transmutation, sharp wood shot out from the floor once again, but the Ice Alchemist dodged the attack.

Chika was left stunned on the stage. _Why does he look so familiar? Is that… Ed?_

The Ice Alchemist slammed his palm onto the floor, and within seconds, the stage lights were sent crashing down towards the stage floor, where Chika is standing.

Chika looked up, as a gigantic lamp was sent falling right towards her. Surrendering to her fear, she let out a scream as the mass of glass plunged down.

Before Lone knew it, the black-haired girl was in his arms as the lamp crashed just a few metres behind him. _Why did I save her? Who told me to save her? Sheesh… And that X-shaped scar man isn't here; I'm chasing the wrong person. Geez…_

"Erm… Thanks…"

"No problem."

"You look really familiar…"

Lone was wearing Shadow's cap, just pulled down till it covered his eyes. The jacket Shadow worn was torn admist his training with Father, and he now sports a hooded jacket and the black jeans was left tattered, yet still intact.

_That guy's calling out inside me again. Geez …_

"You've probably mistaken me for someone else."

With that, he put Chika down to where it's safe and left.

_He looks like… like … like him…

* * *

_

"I can't believe we lost him again!"

"It's okay brother, just search for him once again…"

Chika turned her attention to the suit of armour and Ed, who mysteriously appeared behind her.

"Hey! Ed!"

"Chika?"

"Al, now's not the time. We'll catch up with you later Chika."

They made their way out of the concert hall as quickly as possible.

"So… How's that mission of yours?"

"I don't really know what happened. We chased that old man and he was drawing some transmutation circles around Amestris. After that he tried to make another Atlantis in Ice out of Central. The next thing is we stopped the transmutation and he disappeared. That other Old Man even said we done a good job. Oh well."

"Hey Chika, how're you doing?"

"It's alright, Alphonse… Is that really you?"

There was an awkward silence between the trio as they sat in a café for some tea.

Ed began to explain everything to Chika. How they tried to revive their mother as they longed for her smile again. How Ed lost his left leg and Al lost his body in the process of the human transmutation. How Ed sacrificed his right arm to affix his brother's soul to the suit of armour.

Chika listened in silence.

"I knew that alchemy was cruel all along."

"…"

"Hey Chika… Why don't you head back to Risembool? We'll tell Mitsuko we met you." Al tried to change the topic.

"Mitsuko's here?"

"She's on a mission."

"She's a state alchemist?"

"Yeah, she took my title as youngest state alchemist! Dang!" Ed silently cursed under his breath.

"Well… Alright then. My family's taking a break from the whole 'travel-around-the-world" concert plan. Just make sure you'll come back soon too okay?"

_It's not a reunion without all of us together…

* * *

_

**Train Station of Central**

**Nobody's POV**

_Dang I'm tired. Can't they give me a break from all these missions?_

Mitsuko had just arrived back at Central from her mission. Like Ed, she had already made a strong reputation for herself by performing along the streets when she was free, and at the same time completing numerous missions.

_I really should concentrate on what I'm here for… Heard that there's books bout' the Philosopher's Stone in the Central Library. Maybe I should check it out…_

Not wasting any time, she picked up her luggage and left it in her room in the Central Base of State Alchemists before making her way to the library with the biggest selection of books in Amestris.

* * *

_Crap it's raining._

An unexpected downpour had caught Mitsuko by surprise. With her gloves she had made with one transmutation circle for her left hand and a transmutation circle for her sound alchemy on another, (Since she was a state alchemist, she realized that there was a need to be prepared for combat at anytime :O ) Mitsuko transmuted an umbrella before making her way back to her room after hours of browsing through the books in the library. Making sure that the borrowed books were not wet, she continued on her way.

Just then, she heard a soft meow from an alley.

It was a kitten, maybe just around a week old; a small tabby crying out for help. There was no sign of its mother anywhere.

Rushing over to the kitten, Mitsuko picked it up and dried its fur with her handkerchief.

"You must be getting cold lil' dude, lemmi bring ya back to my room and warm ya up. You ain't gonna last long without your mum too."

Lifting the kitten up, as it let out a grateful meow; Mitsuko stroked its small head.

She continued to make her way back along the deserted street, as she heard a splashing of footsteps.

They weren't hers; they were coming from behind her.

_Someone is behind me…_

The footsteps quickened, and she quickly turned around.

The transmutation circle on her right glove shone, and there was a loud screeching sound that was aimed on her attacker. He stumbled at the sudden attack and Mitsuko seized her opportunity to run.

_I can't afford to have a fight now; my alchemy ain't even good at attacking. Crap now my umbrella's gone and the kitten's wet again. And so are my books … _

Without turning back, she continued running.

_He's chasin' me, how did he even recover that fast?_

With that, she turned around to set off an even louder screeching sound, before running into a small maze of alleys nearby after making sure her enemy is stunned by her alchemy.

* * *

_If he can't find me, he'll give up right? _

Mitsuko transmuted a small shelter for the kitten and her books before checking the area to make sure that her attacker was not around.

She heard footsteps.

_He won't give up, won't he?_

The kitten let out a frightened meow.

_Crap, that just gave off my position. _

Before she knew it, the wall she was hiding behind crumbled.

Her left glove shone, and her cement shelter she transmuted saved her from the falling wall.

A voice rang out from behind her.

"The Melody Alchemist."

Lone sensed a transmutation. _Quite near here…__It better be him this time… Sheesh… _From the roof of the building he was standing on, he heard a loud boom, and a small cloud of dust appeared from afar. _A transmutation? He found another state alchemist? _Without hesitation, Shadow ran to the source of the boom.

He had a X-shaped scar on his head, and his skin was light brown. He wore sunglasses to hide his identity.

"You don't seem to be from round' here."

There was no answer. The floor beneath her crumbled as a bright red light flashed.

_An alchemist? Wait, this isn't alchemy… _

It threw her off balance and her attacker grabbed her right hand.

Another bright light.

Her right sleeve and glove was torn and she couldn't move her arm at all.

She let out a yelp of pain as her attacker threw her off, causing her to hit a wall behind her. Another bright light, and the wall behind her fell. The falling concrete hit her hard on the back, but she managed to transmute a shelter to shield herself before anything else fell on her. Her knees giving way due to the intense pain, Mitsuko grabbed her right arm which was bleeding profusely.

"Being a dog of the military at such a young age, what a shame."

"I have my reasons, so what?"

"God has given me a job to kill all state alchemists."

_The blood on my glove has destroyed my transmutation circle, Jeez. What did he do? It's like my whole body's paralyzed, and the falling debris had wear me down. So I'm gonna die now? I haven't achieved what I wanted… Shadow and Sozes are waiting for me back at Risembool, I haven't found Al yet, I promised to play with Chika again, I promised Winry I'll be back soon, I promised to go on missions with Ed, and… I promised Nii-san…_

She lowered her head.

"What's your name?"

"I have no name. I abandoned it long ago."

"I see…"

_A fighter without a name… How amusing… It's like we're the same after all…_

She closed her eyes, uttering, "Then, take this melody without a song."

With that said, he approached her, setting his left hand on her head.

* * *

A metal suit of armour appeared before Mitsuko as she heard her attacker let out a grunt when he was being knocked away.

"Bring Mitsuko to somewhere safe, the dude's mine."

_Ed? _

But before Ed could do anything as he reached the scene, there was a shatter of metal as the unknown attacker damaged Al's body.

"Al!" Ed shouted for his brother as he lay helpless on the ground.

"I'm lucky today. Two alchemists at a time. You'll be my next victim, Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed clapped his hands together as he turned to him. Cement spikes emerged from the ground. But the attacker avoided it effortlessly with his fast agility and grabbed Ed's auto mail arm.

Another bright red light.

His auto mail was destroyed.

"Nii-san!"

Ed collapsed onto the ground with shock. And a hard blow on his back set him lying on the ground, defeated.

"I'll let you pray to god for awhile."

Ed laughed. "Sadly, I don't believe in god."

A clap, and there was another screeching sound. It was the loudest Mitsuko had ever made. _I can't let Ed die. _Their attacker was stunned once again, and this time it had hit him real hard. Ed looked at Mitsuko. She was panting hard due to her injuries, and her right arm was trembling terribly as she forced a clap.

_She performed human transmutation?_

He heard shouts. Mustang and his men had arrived at the scene, together with Major Armstrong.

"Scar! You're outnumbered!"

There was no answer from the scarred man.

"You're going to die." Scar watched Roy reached his arm attempting to snap, only to fall down.

He looked at the ground, and saw that his subordinate had kicked him, resulting in his fall.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?"

"Colonel, don't fight." Riza took up her gun and pointed it towards Scar, firing a few shots.

_She likes him? _Scar thought as he jumped away from the bullets.

"You're useless in rainy days." Riza added, only adding to her boss' disappointment that he 'really was useless in rainy days' while Scar sweat-dropped.

"Let me show you the beauty of my Alchemy!"

Scar turned behind, only to see Armstrong punch his fist onto the floor. The floor beneath him crumbled as yellow streaks of light dazzled across the ground. It threw the stunned man off balance, and with a hard blow on his back, his sunglasses fell off.

Scar looked up, revealing his red eyes.

"An.. Ishvalan?" Armstrong exclaimed, shocked.

* * *

_Hey… They look familiar too… Oh well… _

Lone looked at the state alchemists before snapping his fingers. Lightning flashed and landed right at the scene.

_At least this body allows me to use alchemy… And I better take care of that Scar dude without anyone getting even more hurt… Or Wrath will kill me for that… Geez… _

Seizing the opportunity, Scar escaped as the lightning created a thick cloud of dust. He escaped to the sewers, hiding beneath the city.

The fog cleared, and there was silence between the three friends.

"Al… Are you okay?"

"You want to die? And leave me here? Brother, we will not die! We promised to get our bodies back together!" Al shouted angrily at his brother, sitting up with only one leg.

"Al! I knew it was you all along!" Mitsuko cut into their conversation.

Al turned to Mitsuko. "How long did you even take to notice that?"

"Ever since I met you at the train station, you acted like Al, you kept quiet like we first met, even the way your purple eyes glow in that suit of armour was the same! Ed even shouted your name out just now! And I even recognized you voice when you spoke! I've never told Why did you even keep this from me? You fraid' I'll hate the world? I hate us, I hate us alchemists!"

There was a long silence between the trio.

"Then why did you keep it from us that you committed human transmutation…"

Mitsuko turned away from them.

"I don't want anyone to worry bout' me. I'll be responsible for what I've brought upon Shadow and Sozes…"

They sat in silence as the rain continued to fall.

The kitten let out a terrified yowl as the lightning struck.

"Hey hey…" Mitsuko went towards the kitten, despite her injuries. She picked it up and brought it close to her bosom.

"I'm here, don't be afraid… Mitsuko's here… Soze…" She stopped abruptly.

**

* * *

Hospital of Central  
**

**Nobody's POV**

"You getting better?"

"Yeah."

Ed had visited Mitsuko on behalf of Al, as he could not walk with one of his legs missing, and Ed could not fix him without his left arm. Mitsuko had her back bandaged and her right arm in a cast.

"Let's go back to Risembool. I gotta get Winry to fix my arm and then I can fix Al. Chika's also back home waiting for you. Sozes can heal your wounds for you too."

"Chika? She's back?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet you."

* * *

**Winry's house**

**Risembool **

**Nobody's POV**

"How long has it been since we came here?"

"Very long, Nii-san."

The trio stood in front of the house with their escort, Major Armstrong. They had just took a train from central to Risembool, their hometown.

Mitsuko pressed the doorbell.

"Nii-Chan!" Sozes rushed out of the door to greet her sister with a hug. Mitsuko hugged her back as they laughed.

Ed and Al watched as the two sisters are reunited. They had never seen Mitsuko that happy before, not ever since she arrived at Central.

"Ed!" Winry stormed to him. "What have you done to my automail? It took me so long to make it and now I have to do another from scratch!"

"Err… Accidents happen?"

Winry shot a furious stare at Ed and Al, but smiled sweetly after that.

Chika entered the living room upon hearing the familiar voices of her friends. With a smile, she said.

"Welcome home."

* * *

**At Night**

"We got to talk, don't we?"

Chika gathered the group of friends to the sofa, with Al sitting on the floor beside the coffee table. While Pinako took over Winry's job of remaking both Ed's left arm and right leg as they need to be replaced. Sozes was leaning on Mitsuko's shoulder, exhausted after spending the day with her childhood friends and healing Mitsuko. Ed sat beside Winry and Chika sat on the sofa across them.

"Firstly, why did you three leave?"

The three alchemists looked at each other. They began to explain the human transmutation, and their intentions of becoming a state alchemist.

"Me and Al are looking for for the Philosophers' Stone."

"Hey, that's what I'm lookin' for too…"

"So to get this straight, when you perform a transmutation, there's some equivalent exchange theory, right? So what did you all lose?"

"Al lost his body, I lost my leg and my arm to affix his soul to a suit of armour."

"What bout' you, Mitsuko?"

She remained silent, looking guiltily at her asleep sister.

"If you've noticed, Sozes' lost her courage. And I've lost…" She looked at Chika. "Sorry Chika, I can't fulfill your promise now…"

Chika said nothing.

"And where's that brother of mine?"

"Wasn't he with you?"

"Wasn't he supposed to stay here?"

"He went to look for you… Nii-chan…" Sozes mumbled as she slowly awoke from her sleep upon hearing her twin's name.

Mitsuko let out a sigh. "That stubborn Shadow… He'll be alright. Without his emotions he can be as darin' as ever…"

Winry was looking at Ed with worried eyes. _Did they get into a fight? Why did he break his automail? Are they on a dangerous journey? Why was there an escort for them? _

Al, who had been keeping silent all the while, finally spoke.

"Whatever it is, we'll stick together. Mitsuko will join us in researching about the stone and we'll find Shadow too. We'll get our original selves and bodies back, then we'll come back for a reunion… We promise…"

Mitsuko turned her gaze to Al. Although he was sitting quite a distance from her, she could see his glowing eyes. It was the same glow the saw those years back, when he comforted her after her knowing the tragic news. She glanced at her friends with a smile.

_We'll be back for a reunion…And together too…_

_

* * *

_

**A day before leaving for Central**

Mitsuko sat on the cliff which she last went too years ago, where she sat with her older brother. The guitar in her hands and gazing into the starry night, she heard a clanking of metal behind her.

"Hi Al." Al had been fixed by his brother, who had gotten his new auto mail arm a day before.

"Hi…"

Al sat beside her, as she strummed a few chords again and again. _It was the only instrument she had left. She wants to play the piano again… Real bad…_

They sat in silence as Mitsuko continued to play the guitar, until she stopped and stared blankly ahead of her.

"You know that I haven't given up on you, right?"

There was no answer, just nervous shuffles as Al shifted his position.

"I know that you're afraid… So am I… I'm afraid you're havin' doubts, and you're afraid I'm givin' up on you…"

"You like hiding things from me don't you?"

"Not hidin'… Just that I don't have a chance to tell you…"

"I just… don't want to see you sad again… That time when Shihiro left, you cried so hard it scared me. If you knew I'm like this, and I can't provide you with any warmth or even feel warmth, what are you going to do?"

Mitsuko did not answer, but laughed softly. She pointed to the stars.

"If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. I'll live to let you shine all night."

She turned to Al as they looked at each other, smiling.

"But I realized that I don't need the star, I just need its light. I'll hold it close to my heart, never letting it go. I'm always believing that even if the star's gone, the starlight will remain with me."

Al laughed. "The starlight's with you all this time..."

"Yeah…"

As they continued to gaze at the stars, Mitsuko touched the cool metal suit of armour. It was cold at night, but she grinned.

_I'll love you even more__, __as the stars passed by__… And __I'm still loving you, my star._

She heard shouts from behind them. The rest of the gang came running towards them. The friends started laughing and joking, treasuring every moment they had together as a group. Major Armstrong and Pinako stood outside the house door looking at them.

"They sure are a tight lot eh, Ma'am?"

"They sure are…"

As the sun begins to rise from afar, the sunlight shining brightly as it rose from the mountains, Armstrong called out for the state alchemists to get ready to leave.

_We'll need to leave soon, there's a reunion waiting for them…

* * *

_

_**Btw, wanna know what's the name **__**Esnohpla? –laughs- **_

_**Take the name Alphonse and reverse it. You get Esnohpla. XD **_

_**HAHA! Oh and please review! **_

_**Lalala~ btw next chap's decided, it'll be a special omake :D so stay tuned~ **_


	5. Omake: Happy Birthday!

_**Hey people, this is Shadow here. This chapter will be an omake, in celebration of a friend's birthday. Chika is actually adapted from that friend. So those who actually know us in real life, don't get the wrong idea, kay? Here's wishing our friend a happy birthday too!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, we're getting our report cards today, right?" Al asked, looking over to his friends. The gang of seven was as usual, walking home together after school.

"Now that you say that, I did hear the teacher talking about it." Ed answered.

"So, let's go by the same ritual then. Meet us at our house, this evening." Shadow looked over at his friends.

Shadow gazed over at Chika, she was as usual chitchatting with his sisters. It's been a few months since the three Matsudaira siblings started learning alchemy, which Chika had disapproved. Mitsuko had managed to create music alchemy, and Sozes had learnt nature alchemy from their father.

_Chika still don't like us learning alchemy. I can see that…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Shadow." Ed waved to the little waiter. It had been dinnertime, and the restaurant's as usual, crowded. Parents are commenting on their children's good results, bringing them to the restaurant for a treat.

"Yo, Ed. Hi, Aunt Trisha." Shadow bowed. "So, what will you have today?"

"Hmm… We will have the usual, like the boy's favourite stew… And, you know the rest…"

"Yay!" Ed cheered.

"Where's Al? And, how's your results?"

"Straight As. I tied with Win again though. Al's at the piano."

Shadow looked over to the piano. His sister is playing the piano, oblivious to the attention she's getting, and Al who's standing behind her. Chika's standing beside her, singing. Seeming to have seen Shadow look over, she smiled at Shadow.

"So, after the restaurant closes, we can wait for you four's results. Why do the postman always send the report cards to you last anyway?"

"That's because they're running a restaurant. They won't get to the mail immediately if he comes over. So, to save time, he might as well send other people's report cards to them first…"

Shadow and Ed turned around, only to see Winry.

"Hi, Winry. Here to eat?"

"Young whippersnappers. If we're here during dinnertime, what do you think we are here for?" Winry's grandmother appeared behind her, answering the question Ed directed at her granddaughter.

"To eat?"

"Right this way, please. Or would you like to sit with the Elrics?" Shadow cut into the potential quarrel. He wouldn't want any trouble while he's working.

"I'd golly like that."

"Okay. Please take a seat. I'll be back shortly." Shadow walked off, passing the order to Sozes, who's learning how to cook from her father.

"Oh. So they're here already? I see their usual orders."

"Yeah. And you might want to see there too." Shadow stated casually, pointing towards the piano.

"Al's there. Hmm… So they are here."

Shadow looked over to his twin sister unbelievingly. "You don't know?"

"Don't know about what?" Shadow heard the familiar voice of his brother.

"Heehee. Nothing. I've gotta go attend to the customers." With that, Shadow rushed off, not wanting to get a scolding for skiving at work.

"So what are you two talking about?" Shihiro turned to his ever-so-dense sister.

"There." Sozes pointed in the direction of the piano.

"Hmm… Mitsuko and Al? I suspect something's wrong with them…"

"Well, they didn't have any friendly quarrels, unlike Shadow and Chika." Shihiro looked over to Sozes and sighed, before walking away, leaving his sister standing there, wondering if her sister and Al ever did quarrel over small things for no reason at all.

* * *

"Is the postman here yet?" Ed asked for the seventh time in the night.

"…" Nobody answered him. Everybody had their dinner and were waiting for the three siblings and Chika's results.

"Hey Mitsuko, want a bet with me?" Ed whispered into her ear.

"Sure. What kind of a bet?"

"Let's bet on… Whether Shadow or Chika got first in class this time." Ed smirked. Shadow and Chika always get good results, being attentive in class, and often tied for the first place, while Sozes can only settle for third.

"You're on! I bet on Chika!"

"What kind of a sister are you, not betting on your brother? Oh well, I'll bet on Shadow then."

"I want to bet on both." Sozes piped up.

"Shh… Don't say so loud! They'll hear us."

Shadow looked at Ed._ They're betting again…_

"Hey Shadow, report cards!"

"Coming!" Sozes shouted.

"Hey, Hajime." Shadow ran up to his classmate, also the son of the postman.

"Here, open it here. People want to know who got first this time."

"Gossiping again? Same ritual too…" Shadow sighed and opened his report card. Seeing his class position, he quickly closed the card.

"I've got first!" Chika exclaimed.

"Aha! I win!" Mitsuko challenged Ed.

"Yeah. So what? We haven't see Shadow's results yet!"

"So, if Shadow got first, I will win…" Upon hearing that, everybody turned to Shadow, wanting to take a peek at his report card.

"What?"

"Get him!" Mitsuko shouted.

Shadow attempted to run, only to be blocked by his brother.

"Hey bro." Shihiro grinned.

Shadow hid his report card behind his back, only to get it snatched by his sister.

"Sozes, give me back!"

"No! I want to see if I'll win my first bet!"

Sozes opened Shadow's report card, only to be shocked. She opened her own report card, which she had not checked, and looked up disbelievingly at her brother.

"Gimme the report card!" Mitsuko took Shadow's card from Sozes's hands. Looking into the contents, she had the same reaction as her sister, read Sozes's report card.

"No way… You've got third?"

Chika looked at her rival, who looked away from her.

"You've got third?"

In the awkward situation, Shadow could only look to the ground.

"Chika!" Mitsuko shouted, as her friend ran away in the distance.

Shadow felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up.

"Hey Ed, sorry that you lost your bet…"

"Don't worry about that. Let's go prepare for the party." Chika's birthday was the next day, and they had planned a surprise party for her.

Shadow looked at Ed walk in the door to tell the adults of the news, before looking at his brother, who was standing at the pathway, "Disappointed?"

"Not really. It's to be expected, what with you learning alchemy and…"

"Shadow, go distract Chika." Everybody looked at Sozes as she continued, "You are bad with decorations. You might as well make sure that Chika's safe, and distract her."

"Now, that's a good idea." Mitsuko said, patting Sozes on her shoulder.

"But…"

"No buts, this is a direct order from your sister, go find her."

Shadow sighed. His sister giving a direct order means that she will not change her mind. "Alright."

"Hey Shadow, wait a while." Shihiro disappeared into the house, then coming out, carrying a small box, "Give it to her, we expect to see it on her when the party starts. Make sure you two don't come back till 12 midnight."

Shadow sighed, before putting the box into his pocket and running off to find Chika

* * *

Shadow looked at his watch. _9.30… 2 hours and 30 minutes to find her and make sure she doesn't go back…_

Shadow was in town, where Chika had ran towards.

_Where can she be?_

Shadow walked around. A lot of people are in town that night, even the street gangs. Looking over to the aforementioned, _They're up to something wrong again… _Deciding to ignore them and focus on his mission, he heard a familiar voice, "What do you all want?"

"Come on, little girl. Are you lost?"

Shadow turned over to see Chika standing in the middle of the gang.

"Do I look like I'm lost? You all look more lost than me, babies who don't know where their mothers are." Chika retorted.

Shadow palm-slapped his forehead. Trust Chika to try to do this kind of thing.

As he looked at the gang getting closer to Chika, shouting death threats at her. _I have to do something and fast. _

He took out a glove from his pocket and put it on, smirking.

* * *

"Boom!" An explosion occurred? No, there's only smoke. The gangsters coughed, trying to get away from the smoke. Once the smoke had dispersed, the girl who had offended had gone.

"Where is she?"

* * *

"Dad, is the cake ready yet?"

"You just put it into the oven, Sozes."

"But it seem so long." Sozes complained, before going out into the restaurant.

_Everybody's doing the decorations. Lucky Shadow wasn't here. Wonder how he is doing now? I'd better check the cake again…_

Chika opened her eyes, just to see herself getting carried. Her 'captor' was jumping on the buildings, seeming to be carrying her away from danger.

"You alright?"

"Shadow?"

"Yeah, who else would it be? We'd better hide in the nearby forest, until a few hours later. Won't want to risk you getting found by those gangsters again." Shadow grinned at Chika, before speeding up.

* * *

"So, how's the decorations going?"

"I need some help, Nii-san, not talk…" Mitsuko said, holding onto one end of the banner.

Shihiro grinned, taking up the other side of the banner.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Shadow brought Chika up to the cliffs behind the forests. There was a clear view of the stars in the sky. Chika looked amazed by the stars. They may see a lot of stars from their home. But the stars here seemed uncountable.

"Why did you run away just now?"

"…" Chika kept quiet at that question.

"You know, if I didn't run after you, you'd be in deep trouble now?"

"Then, why did you get third? You lost to Sozes too!"

"So what if I get third? You've got first! Isn't what you wanted? You should be happy…" Shadow raised his voice, thinking of the dire consequences that would have happened if he was not there.

"Because… I cared… Alchemy's taken up so much of your time, you weren't even studying properly… I'm worried… Sozes too… All of you…"

Shadow looked at Chika. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He was shocked. He had never seen Chika cried, not even when her parents left for their world concerts. He didn't know what to do. So, he just patted her shoulder softly, while the stars blinked, seeming to help try to calm Chika down.

* * *

"Okay, the banner's done." Shihiro announced as he managed to hang it on the wall.

"Great, let's move onto the streamers and…"

"You like Alphonse-kun, don't you?" Shihiro whispered into Mitsuko's ears.

"We're only friends!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, then why is my lil' sis always glancing at her best friend. Or is it more than a best friend?" Shihiro teased her, laughing.

"Nii-san!" Mitsuko retorted shyly.

"Does that mean you two didn't quarrel?"

The two siblings looked over at Sozes. Mitsuko, with a confused look and Shihiro palm-slapping his forehead.

* * *

"How did you do that smoke?" Chika had calmed down a bit, and was watching the stars with Shadow.

Shadow, who was lying down, looked at his friend. "It's alchemy."

"Alchemy? Don't you learn fire alchemy?"

"Yeah… But I adjust the air currents properly, the fire wouldn't be big and can even only creates smoke, just like just now…"

"Oh…"

"Changed your mind about alchemy?"

"Just a bit."

"It can be useful at times too…"

Chika didn't reply.

* * *

"So how did the bet go?" Trisha asked her elder son

"What bet?" Ed asked, before drinking his water.

"You brothers' bet for Winry."

Upon hearing that, Ed choked on his water while his mother laughed.

"How did you know about that?"

"Overheard."

"You were eavesdropping again?"

"I said I overheard. You two were speaking so loudly at that…"

"Mum…"

"And it does seem that Al wasn't even interested in Winry too…"

"What do you mean?"

Trisha decided to keep quiet, seeing that Al came up to them, wanting to help with the food.

* * *

_11.48 huh?_ Shadow looked at his watch. Chika had fallen asleep, just beside him. Shadow sat up, talking off his jacket and putting it on her, not wanting her to get cold. Looking at her, her facial features bathed in the starlight, he fingered the little box in his pocket and smiled. 12 minutes would be enough for him to set up a surprise, just for her, the birthday girl.

* * *

"Admit it! You like him!"

"There's no time for such things now, please just help me, Nii-san." Mitsuko glared at her 17-year-old brother. "We have about 10 more minutes before midnight."

Giving up, Shihiro took the streamers from Mitsuko and started to hang them in the living room's lights. Sozes went off to keep a look-out for Chika. He cast a glance at Al, who was with his mother arranging the table and food. _I've gotta put them together. When I'm not around someone's gotta take care of her…_

_

* * *

_

The clock struck midnight from town faraway, which startled Shadow from his short nap. Chika was already awake, sitting by the cliff.

_I should give her a surprise… _

Sneaking up behind his friend, Shadow took out the little box from his pocket.

"Happy Birthday Chika!" Shadow jumped from behind her with a loud shout.

"That wasn't scary, Shadow."

"Aww…"

"But thanks anyway." Chika replied with a smile.

Shadow passed her the box. Chika opened it slowly, to see a necklace. The three hearts interlocked with each other, and its small jewels shining under the starlight. "It's beautiful…"

"It was handmade by me, Sozes and Mitsuko. We didn't use alchemy since we knew you wouldn't like it…"

Chika took out the necklace. "Thanks…"

"Since it's your birthday, you're gonna wear it for the whole day. That's what Mitsuko said. If you don't, she'll kill me!" Shadow took the necklace from Chika and put it on her neck.

"Then I'll make sure she kills you!" Chika joked with a laugh.

"Hey! … Let's go home…" Shadow helped Chika up and they walked slowly through the forest under the starry sky.

* * *

"Hey… hey Al…" Shihiro whispered to Al as he turned into the kitchen to bring out another plate of food his mother had prepared.

"Yes, Shihiro?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Shihiro nodded his head to where Mitsuko was outside, practicing her guitar now that everything was ready for the party.

"What about Mitsuko?"

"Can't ya tell that Mitsu-Mitsu actually likes you?"

"Erm… Actually… I feel the same way about her too…" Al confessed shyly.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get her! My lil' sis needs something else too other than her music!" Shihiro lightly pushed Al outside.

"What am I going to say to her? It's so awkward to tell her so suddenly!"

"Need some time alone with her? Leave it to me!" Shihiro laughed. With that he made his way outside, signaling Al to follow him.

* * *

"Hey! Chika's here!" Shihiro slammed open the door abruptly, with Sozes rushing into the house.

"What?" Mitsuko immediately put down her guitar and made her way to the switch beside the door to off the lights. She felt a push behind her. Turning her head back, she saw her brother with Sozes forcing her out of the house.

"Good luck!" Shihiro laughed and slammed the door after leaving his sister outside.

"Nii-san!" Mitsuko shouted furiously. She searched the small lane that led to the house. _Chika ain't even here!_

_

* * *

_

_What am I going to say? Shihiro just had to act so fast…_

Al nervously glanced at Mitsuko who had just noticed him standing at the side of the porch.

"Erm… Mitsuko… That wasn't my idea… But… I…" Al stammered, finding the right words to say to her.

The curtains of the front window shifted a little. Shihiro peeped outside. _Don't fail me, buddy! _

Mitsuko frowned at Al. "Okay, what is Nii-san up to now? Don't tell me you fell for him too."

"Actually, what I wanted to tell you is…" Al shuffled his feet as he reached into his pocket. He had kept something he made for very long, but was too shy to give it to Mitsuko. "Your… alchemy… I realized that if you could combine your sound alchemy with the instrument you play… So I kinda…" Finding courage to grab her hand, Al placed a small plastic triangle in her palm.

Mitsuko looked at Al curiously. Her eyes shone brightly, reflecting the moonlight and starlight. _Did he just grab my hand? So he also… _Al broke her train of thoughts as he further explained the small gift. "It's a guitar pick… Took me quite some time to make it…" Examining the gift closely, Mitsuko noticed a small transmutation circle carved at the edge. With a smile, she closed her palm and Al let go of his grip.

"Thanks, Al." Mitsuko put an arm over his shoulder and continued to look at the gift as she stood beside him. Al did not reply but grinned and looked up into the sky.

Also putting his arm over her shoulders, Al spoke to Mitsuko softly.

"It sure is a starry night today…"

* * *

"Yeah it sure is." The reply wasn't from Mitsuko. They turned to see Chika and Shadow looking at them.

"What's my sis and Al doing here all alone huh?" Shadow laughed.

Mitsuko immediately retreated her arm from Al's shoulders and kept the guitar pick in her pocket. "So what's my lil' bro and Chika doing alone till in the night with that necklace on my buddy's neck huh?"

"You asked me to look for her!"

"Exactly! Now get inside the house. It's getting cold."

As Chika and Shadow entered the house, Mitsuko and Al exchanged smiles once more before following them in.

* * *

The lights went on.

"Happy Birthday Chika!"

Chika's friends greeted her. The whole living room was decorated with streamers and banners. There was a gigantic cake on the table with a large spread of food that Trisha had prepared. Ed stood beside his mother, together with Sozes and Wodahs, who had spent most of his time baking the cake, still wearing the apron he used. Pinako was with Winry, together with the family's pets, Fluffy, Sozes' rabbit and Sky, Shadow's pet eagle.

She stood in silence, surprised by the party set up for her. Mitsuko playfully jumped on Chika, her hands patting her shoulders. Together, she and Al wished her happy birthday again. Shadow pulled her towards the cake.

With a birthday song and a birthday wish, Chika blew the candles.

"Thanks for everything." She thanked with a grin, with all her friends gathered around the table.

As the cake was cut and everyone was praising Wodahs for his excellent baking, Al felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, take good care of my sis will ya?" Shihiro whispered into his ear before approaching to his father for another piece of his fabulous cake.

Al laughed silently to himself and joined his friends, who were all eating their share of the cake like a pack of hungry wolves.

With everyone finished eating, Shadow announced.

"Let the party begin!"

* * *

_**Happy birthday to our friend again :D Hope y'll like this omake xD As we said this fanfic char's created based on each of our personality so don't get the wrong idea " Yea it's the four of the OOC… No wrong ideas please dudes/dudettes who know us in real life D: **_

_**Next up~ Chapter 5~ Turn on ur radios and stay tuned :D **_

_**Hereby wishing my friend a happy birthday! 3 **_

_**-Mitsuko**_


	6. Liore and the fake priest

_**Hey yo! Mitsuko here :3 **_

_**Sry if we hadn't been updating for a few months … Sch's started so we're busy again ._. But once the hols are here we'll be spamming chapters (: **_

_**Long weekend so I'm taking this chance to write. Whee~ **_

_**Mind if I get a lil' rusty, haven't been writing stories for quite long. Enjoy (:

* * *

**_

**Nobody's POV**

**Amestris**

**Sewer system**

Scar awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar place. _Where am I? I only remember fighting those four alchemists. Then there was this bright flash of light. _ Realising there was someone beside him, he jerked up to look around the shadows around him.

"Awake at last?"

Scar looked around to see no one.

"I'm right here."

He turned back just to see a teen, not more than fourteen years of age. He wore a black cap that covered his eyes and a jacket drenched in the rainwater was on his shoulders. Scar could barely see the sword pendant hanging on his neck.

"Who are you?"

"Just like you, a lonely fighter."

"Do you at least have a name?"

"Sheesh I just said it."

"What?''

"Yeah, I said it. The name's Lone."

Lone threw his jacket and cap to the side, clapped, and thrust his palm on the nearby puddle. Seeing this, Scar stood up and prepared his destructive powers. To his dismay, Lone attacked faster than him as a lightning flashed towards the Ishbalan.

[A/N : Lone's lightning alchemy is learned from Father. Normally it will work because of the water vapour in the air, but now since there's rain and puddles of water, the attack charges up faster.]

Scar managed to dodge the attack with a few scalds on his hand when Lone launched another attack of fire alchemy. Knowing that he cannot fight his enemy with his current injuries, Scar turned to find a safe spot to hide.

Lone got up in pursuit of his target, then he heard a sound.

_Rushing water?_

He turned around only to see a wave of rainwater gushing towards him. He tried to run but the impact of the water carried him away instead.

All was black after that.

* * *

**Risembool**

**Outside the Matsudaira's restaurant/house**

Mitsuko took a last look at the restaurant's piano before leading Sozes out. It was back to Central for research of a solution to get her skill back. She started to wonder about the times when her family was intact and leading their normal lives… Without alchemy.

"Sis, are you going to find Shadow?"

Her sister broke her train of thoughts.

"Get Shadow back? If he ever sees me he better prepare some ear plugs." Mitsuko grunted as they closed the door behind them. Chika was waiting for them at the front garden, carrying Sozes' rabbit, Fluffy.

"Ed and Al's waiting for you," Chika shouted to her best friend before handing the long-haired brown rabbit to Sozes. As they walked down to the Rockbell's Mitsuko glanced at her sister who cuddled her rabbit with a laugh. _I'm leaving her again. Sigh… _

"Chika."

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Sozes will ya? If there's anythin' up just gimme a call."

"Sure."

Mitsuko took her guitar and luggage from Al as they boarded the train, waving goodbye to their friends. Winry and Ed exchanged a smile from the window before Ed sat back at his seat. Mitsuko let out a silent laugh and nudged Al with her elbow.

"Hey hey, looks like your brother's eyein' at someone."

Al answered with a laugh and a clank of his suit of armour. Ed frowned at her as Armstrong laughed at him.

"See major, there ain't really any need for you to come along. Everything went out fine." Ed tried to start a conversation as the train started to jerk to a start.

"Really? If I hadn't come, I wouldn't know that you actually liked that girl."

"Shut up!"

[A/N: Omg I have no idea why I put that part]

* * *

**Slums of Ishbal **

**Amestris**

"Brother! He's awake."

Shadow opened his eyes to see a little boy looking at him. He had tanned skin and what intrigued him the most is his red eyes. _An Ishbalan._

"Hey! Remember me? You are the soldier whom the Rockbell doctors took care of!"

"Sorry, I don't know you."

"Is that guy your friend?" The boy pointed to Scar, who was being treated of his wounds and injuries.

"I don't know him. But… the Rockbell doctors?"

"Yeah."

"As in… Doctor Urey and Sara?"

"Yeah."

Shadow remained silent. _ Ain't those Winry's parents? Then who's the soldier? _

"My name's Ferdinand."

"I'm Shadow. Err… I gotta get moving."

Shadow remembered that he actually had an inner person within him, and he didn't want him to hurt anyone else.

With that said, he stood up and began to make his way to the deserts.

* * *

**In some town [LOL]**

**Amestris**

_Another stop? _

Another blow of the engines woke Mitsuko up from her nap. She sat up and adjusted her tie as Ed woke up too. Armstrong and Al were staring out of the window.

A familiar figure walked past as Armstrong shoved his head out of the window.

"Hey! Dr. Marcoh!"

The figure turned around and fled hastily.

"Who's he?"

"He's a doctor who a State Alchemist and doctor during the Ishbal War. He conducted research on biological alchemy before disappearing at the end of the war. So he was here all along. I wondered where he actually went."

Without any hesitation, Mitsuko got off her seat and ran to the exit.

"I'm gonna find out more, y'll comin'?"

"Who's there?"

Marcoh answered the door to see a girl with orange hair. Her fringe covered her left eye and her cap was in her hands. A checkered brown jacket and green tie was casual. But something scared him. Her blood red eyes.

"I'm Mitusko. Mind if I come in?"

"What do you want?" Marcoh grunted, spotting the silver watch hanging at her pocket.

"Just a chat?" Mitsuko answered. She turned around to see the others catching up with her.

"Dr. Marcoh! Just a little chat?"

"No." He attempted to shut the door but Ed used his automail leg to stop him.

"We want to know more about the Ishbalan War."

Marcoh eventually gave in as the four alchemists entered the house.

"Why did you run after the War?" Armstrong started off the conversation.

"I just…. Couldn't stand it there anymore." He turned to Mitsuko. "Your eyes are reminding me of what they made me do…"

"Tell me." Mitsuko answered firmly. Al looked at her. She was serious about finding out more. _Is she trying to find out what happened to Shihiro? _

Marcoh was taken aback by her answer, but he explains everything. How he was forced to do research on the stone that allows one to ignore the law of alchemy. The philosopher's stone.

"I've achieved in making one, but it is half completed…."

"Tell us how did you get it." Ed slammed the table as he demanded for an answer.

"It is something that you will not want to know. I've let you all know more than I should have said now just get out!"

Mitsuko sat in the train, deep in thought. _The Philosopher's Stone… I saw it in one of those books I borrowed that day… _A shout from outside broke her train of thoughts.

"Hey… Let me tell you something. The answer… It's here." The panting, old man handed Ed a slip of paper. "Since you all want it so badly, but be prepared for what you want to know…"

Dr. Marcoh left hastily with that said.

* * *

**Liore **

**Amestris**

Shadow dragged his feet behind him as he stared up to the sun, reminding himself of his everlasting thirst. He was stranded in the desert.

He carried on, and he heard the sounds of water. It came from a city from the distant.

_Finally… _

He made his way to the city.

Standing in front of a fountain, Shadow was about to reach out to drink the water out of it before getting stopped by a voice.

"Aren't you underage or something?"

Shadow turned to see a boy, his eyes cloudy and he was holding on to a walking stick. He had a guitar case strapped to his back.

"Erm… So what?"

"That's wine in that fountain."

"Oh… Ok…" Shadow stood up.

"Are you a tourist?"

"Erm… Yeah… Something like that?"

"I don't think so. You're lying."

There was silence between the two boys.

"Are you really that thirsty? You can come to my place to get a drink."

* * *

**Central of Amestris**

**Central Train Station**

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh at your service Fullmetal Alchemist and Melody Alchemist!"

"Err… thanks and that's not Ed…" Mitsuko tried to control her laughter as Ed flares up.

"I'm Edward! That's Alphonse!" Ed shouted at their new escorts, being mistaken for countless times.

They apologised before leading them to the First Branch Library, where the paper given by Dr. Marcoh stated that the book containing the answer can be found.

"What? It was burnt down?"

Ed let out a grunt of disgust at the sight of the burnt down building. The magnificent building Mitsuko had once entered was now a heap of rubble and burnt paper.

"Okay, now that is just complete bad luck. But I've got some books I borrowed that day."

"Please tell me it's that book."

"What if I tell you it isn't?"

"Then we can screw ourselves."

The two escorts exchanged escorts before interrupting the two alchemists.

"We know of someone who used to work here, maybe she can help you?"

They were now led to a house full of books, all stacked up to the ceiling. _Who will read these many books? It looks more like a warehouse than a place where you live in!_

"Miss Sheska? Anyone at home?" Ed shouted as no one answered the door.

A faint cry of help.

"Over here!"

It came from a pile of books.

"God she's buried alive!"

[A/N: That was one of the best parts in the anime. =D ]

* * *

"Thanks for saving me…" The lady with short brown hair acknowledged them with a bow.

"No big deal. Do you happen to have this book?" Ed showed her the slip of paper.

"Nope." Ed lowers his head in disappointment. "But I can write it out for you."

"What?"

"I remember all the contents of every book I read! Give me a few days and I'll get it out for you."

_God she's scary._

"Ok. Thanks!"

* * *

**Central of Amestris**

**Central Headquarters **

"Hey Riza-san!" Mitsuko greeted the Lieutenant as she entered Mustang's office.

"Hi. Your cat is there with Black Hayate." The lady with long yellow hair and bangs gestured to the corner of the office.

The cat and dog greeted her as Mitsuko approached them. The black and white dog barked as its friend was lifter up by the owner.

"How's it goin' my buddy? I haven't given you a name yet. You'll be called Lycoris, the flower that Sozes gave me years ago." Mitsuko cuddled it as it let out a purr.

"Mitsuko. I have a mission for you."

"What! I just came back and I have a mission?" Mitsuko turned to the colonel who was sitting on his desk.

"No choice, since Fullmetal's screwing everything I give him."

Mitsuko grunted as the received the details of the mission.

"To Liore?"

_Back on the train… Again. How many times so far? I've lost count. _

The train left Central as Mitsuko waved back at her friends. Lycoris was fast asleep on her lap as Mitsuko did not want to trouble her friends by taking care of it. _Mustang did tell me that I might find something I want there. Might as well give it a shot.

* * *

_

**Liore**

**Amestris **

Strolling along the roads in the heart of the city, Mitsuko heard a song. A guitar to be exact. It came from the fountain at the centre of the town. A boy with short dark brown hair and slightly tanned skin sat at the edge. A guitar on his lap and his eyes closed, he played a song.

The notes was recognisable in the bustling city, where people were ordering food, selling their goods and chatting as they walked down the street.

_Hey, let me join him!_

She took out her guitar which she carried with her on every trip she went on, and took a seat beside the boy who was engrossed in his song. She wore her glove, and prepared for her alchemy.

She joined in with chords to match his notes, and transmuted sounds of violins and cellos to accompany them. The boy did not look up, and a girl with pink bangs and long brown hair joined them, she performed a short dance and claps that ended the song.

[The song, btw, is Requiem, one of the sounds in First season's OST. Loved it so I kinda threw it in (: YouTube it, it really is nice if u enjoy classical music]

The boy looked up, and stretched out his hand. "I'm Ralf. Nice to meet you."

"Mitsuko's the name. Erm… dude I'm sitting here, not in front of you." Mitsuko stammered, only to realise that he had cloudy eyes that stared at nothing.

"Oh I'm sorry." Ralf apologised. The girl who danced greeted Mitsuko next. "I'm Rose; I take care of Ralf when his siblings are away. How did you do that music? Is it one of those miracles?"

Rose led Ralf to the church, signalling Mitsuko to follow. "Father Cornello's going to perform his miracles again. You must watch!" The people of the city gathered around the church to see the man in a black robe perform. With a flash of bright red light, the finest of ruby appeared all around him, and with another light, he revived a dead dove that a girl handed him. The crowd ooed and ahhed, but Mitsuko frowned at him.

_Its alchemy and what he did was impossible. Unless... he has the Philosopher's Stone. _

The crowd dispersed as the Father went back to his church. Rose signalled the two to enter the church, where she prayed and Ralf played the organ.

"Father told me that if I prayed and obeyed him, god will give me a chance to bring back those I want." Rose told Mitsuko as she took a last bow in front of the statue of god.

"Bring back the dead?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring back my boyfriend who passed away because of a disease that struck the city two years ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon!"

"It's impossible."

There was silence between the two girls, before a creak of the door broke it, and a familiar voice started reading out from a small book.

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of caustic lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulfur, 7.5 grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, the indegredients for a adult human body. If these can be found at any market, does this mean that life isn't that precious after all?"

It was a boy, wearing a black cap and tee. His red jacket on his shoulder and his brown fringe covered his eyes; He looked up as the book was kept in his pocket. "Hi sis."

"Hi Shadow." Ralf called out to his new-found friend.

Then they were interrupted before they could start their conversation.

The organ sounds were transmuted to a loud screeching sound as Mitsuko's glove shone with light.

The sound startled the boy who landed on the floor due to the sudden sound he was unable to stand.

"Shadow! You are so dead! Where did you go!" Mitsuko grabbed her brother by the collar, which sent Ralf and Rose looking at them blankly.

"I don't know. I just blacked out and when I woke up, I'm just here."

"Don't tell me that you don't know when I wanna know! Did you know that Sozes had to stay with Winry alone when Winry's all busy with her automail business till Chika returned? And I told you to stay home till I came back!"

"Chika's back?"

"Don't ask me if Chika's back, tell me why did you leave!"

The two siblings quarrelled, but Shadow just answered his sister with a calm tone, with no expression or feelings.

"Erm… is everything alright?" Ralf asked from the organ, startled by the sudden sound.

"I'm just here to see Father Cornello." Shadow got up to his feet.

"You saw his transmutations?" Mitsuko asked.

"How can I not notice that transmutation? It was impossible. Unless with…"

"Let's just find him shall we?"

* * *

"Sir. There are two alchemists that want to meet you."

"Hmm? Who are they?" The priest turned his gaze from the window.

"Mitsuko Matsudaira. The other appears to be her brother."

"The Melody Alchemist? Seems like alchemists alike all desire for power."

* * *

Mitsuko and Shadow were being led to a dark room. The walls were made of brown, old bricks and torches of flames lit up the area. Rose followed them to meet her beloved priest, leaving Ralf at the organ.

"Greetings Melody Alchemist and her brother. What brings you here?" The priest greeted them from a raised platform, which Rose and Ralf joined him.

"Father, they are alchemists too. They said that it is impossible to revive the dead…" Rose stammered as the priest turned to her. "Isn't god able to bring back my loved one after I had done so much for him? Tell me it isn't true…"

"Rose, don't believe him. And I think you know what we're here for Cornello." Mitsuko grunted.

"Just hand it over dude. You know that we ain't leavin' till we get it." Shadow said with a no-expression tone.

"You want it? Just try and get it." Cornello laughed as his ring shone with bright red light, and the walls from afar crumbled. Two chimeras stalked towards the siblings, both with lion heads but the body of zebras.

"Zebras and lions? Can't you make up a better combination?" Mitsuko started laughing at the weird looking; roaring chimeras broke into a sprint towards them.

"Sis, watch out!" Shadow pushed her sister aside before snapping his fingers, igniting a flame that burned the chimera's body as it ripped the sleeve of his jacket.

"Shadow! What's that on your hand?" Mitsuko grabbed his hand after transmuting another force of sound as a shield from the chimera's jaws. It was a red dragon tattooed on his arm.

"I don't know."

"What kind of reply is that?"

Cornello observed the tattoo closely. _It's the same as what the others had. And how did they get that? _He laughed.

"So you did it huh? You are all despised by god. Rose, take a look at those who failed to bring back the dead as they are hated by our god. They're creatures and monsters that do not deserve to be in this world!"

"What? How did you know that?" Mitsuko turned her attention to the priest before the second chimera attacked her. Another sound transmuted sent the creature taking steps back before Shadow attacked it with his flames.

A flash of bright red light.

A missile flew towards the siblings as Mitsuko clapped her hands and transmuted a wall for protection.

"No transmutation circle! So you did it too huh?" The priest laughed once again before firing another missile from his transmuted launcher.

"Shadow, I've got a plan." Mitsuko whispered to her brother as the smoke covered up their positions.

"What?"

"More smoke please."

With that, a dark cloud of smoke sent the visibility of the room to zero, and Rose felt a tug of her hand that brought her out of the building.

[A/N: LIONS AND ZEBRAS =D I was bored so I came up with this combination. Shadow agreed to it too (: It's just a joke who wants a lion and zebra chimera? I can't imagine it too O_O )

* * *

"Your sister actually left you to be caught. Such a nice sister of yours." Shadow tried to loosen the chains that held his hands together. Being caught by the priest, he was locked to the corner of the room as the priest sat on his chair.

"Ok, now let's have a chat then. Tell me why you wanted that."

Shadow glanced at the ring in the priest's finger. A bright red stone reflected the sun's rays as the priest looked at it admiringly.

Mitsuko handed Lycoris a microphone and sent her off to the inside of the church as she waited at the roof. Rose was with her, taking in the view of the city.

"You failed to revive the dead?"

Mitsuko remained silent.

"Yeah. I thought it was possible too. But I was wrong. And the price we had to pay isn't that bad. Compared to the others…"

Rose gave Mitsuko a curious look.

Mitsuko let out a sigh and decided to tell Rose everything. "We just wanted to see the smile on our brother's face when we welcomed him back home. I had to pay with my ability to play the piano, which brought the two of us together. Shadow had to pay with his emotions. My sister had to live a life in fear. My two friends who also tried it lost his arm and leg, the other his whole body. Is that what you want, Rose?"

Rose lowered her head in disappointment.

"For power! Don't you find it amusing when those peeps look up to you as god when you perform a miracle? They'll all obey my every command! Come on it really is easy, just tricking them with a few jewels appearing out of thin air."

The priest laughed heartily as he told his objectives to Shadow.

"Isn't it fun to watch those fools applauding at something and believing that whatever they did to me can bring about joy and happiness when they see their deceased loved ones? It is forever impossible. Fools!"

Another laugh.

"Hey. You are the fool yourself."

"What?"

Shadow moved to the side to reveal the cat sitting comfortably behind him, a microphone in his hand. "Let's see what the people of Liore thinks about this."

With a clap of her hands, Mitsuko amplified the voice of Father Cornello. "Isn't this the best way to prove I'm right, Rose? Your dear priest said it himself!" She laughed as the people of Liore gathered outside the church to see what was going on.

Another clap, and she transmuted a guitar. "Let's watch a show now, shall we?"

"You bastard! You are going to pay for all of this!" The priest let out a grunt at the sight of his followers demanding for his appearance outside. Shadow loosened his chains with the help of Lycoris before it scrambled to safety.

The priest transmuted another missile launcher before chasing Shadow to the main room in the church.

* * *

Ralf, who was still at the organ, was startled by the sudden explosion and crumbling of walls before feeling a tug at his shirt as Mitsuko brought him to a corner of the room.

"Mitsuko. What's happening with all that noise?" The boy asked but Mitsuko just shouted an apology before joining her brother.

Holding to any chord she could think of, she strummed the guitar and the force transmuted sent the priest flying towards the main door. Another missile launched was stopped by Shadow's flames.

Cornello let out a shout as he transmuted yet another launcher to aid him. "Feel the power of god's fist!" A boom sent the missiles flying towards them.

"You should be the one having a taste of it!" Mitsuko strummed again that sent the fist of the god's statue flying towards the priest.

The priest frantically tried to transmute a wall for protection, but the red light flashed once and a shatter of the floor he stood on greeted him.

_Rebound?_

Cornello let out a cry as he turned into a monster that was barely recognisable. His hands and legs were increasing in size and his body and face became distorted. But the flying fist hit him with a great impact and Shadow ignited yet another flame that burnt him.

"Ok, now I think we kinda went abit too far." Mitsuko turned to Shadow, who was staring at the ground, his cap covered his eyes and he did not reply.

_Ok now he's just being annoying again. _

She took a closer look at the knocked-out priest's ring, but the stone dropped off and vanished into the air slowly. "A fake? We did everything to get it and it is a fake?"

Her grumbles were stopped by the protesting people outside the half-destroyed church. She clapped her hands and transmuted a statue similar to the ones in the church.

She transmuted a voice.

"Peace, people of Liore. This is no time for all of us to be fighting. Father Cornello may be fake, but God has never given up hope on anybody."

The crowd let out a cheer.

* * *

Walking down the stairs of the church with her guitar and Lycoris in her hands, Mitsuko wondered where Shadow had gone.

_I just turned back after dealing with those people and he just disappeared. That's very nice of him. Now he'll be deaf when I see him next time. _

"Mitsuko!" Rose called her from behind as she ran towards the alchemist,

"Hey Rose, is Ralf alright? He ain't hurt ain't he? And sorry for being so rash just now, I…"

"Mitsuko! What am I suppose to do now?" Rose stopped her from continuing as tears welled up in her eyes. "He's been everything that kept me going, now what am I suppose to do?" She dropped her knees to the floor and began to cry.

The alchemist stared at the girl for a moment before giving a pat on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, you ain't like us. You have proper legs and a body to help you stand up. You hadn't lose any skill that you had. You still had your emotions and bravery to help you find out your path."

Her voice trailed off to a whisper as she heard the church organ echoing through the evening sky.

"You still have you sight unlike Ralf to walk down your path. If we found our path, why can't you?"

With that said, she stood up and continued her way down the stairs.

"Help me say good-bye to Ralf, tell him to continue playin'! I'll love to strum with him soon." Mitsuko turned to Rose for one last time before making her way back to the train station.

Rose looked up to see the alchemist disappear in the scarlet evening sunlight.

* * *

_**Yeah… This is quite a long chapter with many dialogues since I am getting abit rusty in this =/ **_

_**Btw, we've decided to make a character biography just for some info. (: I'll be drawing out the Matsudairas and Chika oki? **_

_**Ralf was inspired by some song I listened to while walking home… I forgot what song it was… oh well. **_

_**Ok that's bout' all. Shadow's writing the next chap. [At least that's what he said]**_

_**Signing off~ [studying off]**_

_**-Mitsuko /Shadow**_

_**P.S. Do not care about You're So Wrong's comments. She's our not so happy friend of ours since we used her nickname in this Fanfic (: **_


	7. Omake: An unexpected surprise and hopes

Heehee… okay… I know it's been less than a week since we actually updated this fanfiction, having said that we're busy with schoolwork. But then, it's a special day like, three days ago! I know you all are thinking about Friday the 13th, but it's Mitsuko-nee's birthday! Rejoice people! I told her that I would be doing the next chapter, so here's it! Yog's started! So, teenagers all around the world, rejoice about this too! ^^V

–Shadow-

* * *

Sozes: Shall we hold a surprise party for sister?

Chika: We might, but then Mitsuko always spoils our surprises…

Shadow: Hey, I've got an idea!

Sozes and Chika: Really?

Shadow: Yeah, but I wanna make an announcement before I tell you secretly!

Sozes: I know what the announcement is!

Shadow: Then you say it!

Sozes: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood does not belong to the writers! Only this story does^^

Shadow: Haha. So stay tuned!

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

**Risembool**

**Amestris**

Mitsuko woke up to hear a 'heated' conversation.

"Shh… Don't talk so loud, Chika!"

"Shadow Matsudaira! What are you doing outside our room?"

"Sheesh~ I told ya to not talk so loud!"

"You are talking loudly yourself!"

_They're quarrelling again…_

"Listen up… Mitsuko's birthday… Plan changed"

_Oh yea… It's my birthday today… Are they gonna try the same surprise party thing they did with Chika?_

Mitsuko got up and walked to the door, and opened it. The next moment, she sees her brother lying on the floor, with Chika on top of him. Apparently, Shadow was leaning on the door when the door was opened.

"Ooo… You two getting comfy with each other?" Mitsuko raised her eye at her brother, then winking at Chika, setting her off blushing, before she hurriedly get off her friend.

"Hey, sis. Happy birthday…" Shadow got up and sat on the floor, grinning.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuko." Chika patted her friend's back.

"Thanks. Anyway, I know about ya all plannin' a surprise party…" Mitsuko started, only to get interrupted.

"Crap! How did you know about that?"

"Shadow, you were talking loudly just now…"

"Chika, you do know that I whispered the plan to you?"

Sensing an upcoming quarrel, Mitsuko cut in.

"Uh… It's not because that…"

"Then?" The two looked at her questioningly.

"You know, it was pretty obvious, what with ya all behavin' sneakily…"

"You know sis, I think you were too alert."

"For once, I agree with Shadow."

"Hmm… Maybe…

"Not maybe, but yeah. Anyway, you always spoil our surprises for you!"

[A/N: That's what Mitsuko in real life did. Last year, she found out about our present. This year too! So aggravating!]

Mitsuko raised her eye at Shadow, who then retorted, "It's true, so stop looking at me like that!"

"Uhm… Dad asked when you all are going to come down… We are going to be late for school…"

Shadow, Mitsuko and Chika turned to see Sozes, standing at the stairs, in her uniform.

"Oh no! Where's my uniform?"

"In our room, brother…"

"Okay!"

The three friends watched as Shadow ran to his room.

"Uh… We'll get changed too. Tell Dad for us, would ya?"

"Okie-dokie."

Mitsuko and Chika went to their rooms and get prepared. Chika was looking for her uniform until Mitsuko interrupted her, "So how did ya feel lyin' on my bro just now?"

Chika blushed a shade of red, then retorted, "I shouldn't have told you about that!"

Mitsuko raised her eye at her best friend, "Told me about what? You liking Shadow?"

"I really shouldn't have told you that…" Chika sighed.

"Change fast… Imma goin' down now."

"Wait!" Chika shouted to her friend, but she had already disappeared out of the room. She sighed, and then continued to change.

* * *

Mitsuko came down to see her brother whispering something to Sozes, who was nodding intently. _What's the point of going on with that plan when I know what they're gonna do? Shadow is just plain stupid… Wonder why Chika would like him in the first place…_

"Happy birthday, Sis!" Sozes' cheerful voice greeted Mitsuko, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Sozes."

"Now now, finish ya breakfast fast. I dun nidda get to school late, ya know. Anyway, happy birthday, Mitsuko." Mitsuko turned around to see her brother, sitting on waiting area of the restaurant.

"Thanks, Shihiro." Mitsuko said before she sat down and ate. Later on, they were joined by Chika, who blushed when she saw Shadow, remembering what had happened previously. Mitsuko smirked when she saw that. _Pity Shadow doesn't know. I should get a chance to tell him though._

After breakfast, they bade goodbye to Wodahs, who in turn also wished Mitsuko a happy birthday, before they went to school.

* * *

**Virtues Middle School**

**Risembool**

"Hi Mitsuko."

"Hey Al." Mitsuko waved to her friend, as she sat on her seat, which was beside Alphonse Elric's.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Hi Mitsuko, happy birthday!" A girl bounced up to her table.

"Hey Naomi, anyway, this is your 16th time saying this to me already."

"Really? I thought it was the 17th…"

Alphonse sweat-dropped at the two girls' conversation. _Who would wish happy birthday so many times? Oh yea, that's Naomi we're talking about.

* * *

_

"Sozes, remember the plan."

"Okay, Shadow!"

"Do you think she will find out this time?"

"No Chika, she won't. I mean when she overheard that fake plan of ours, she thought it was the real plan. This plan is perfect. Mitsuko-nee's first time being outsmarted."

* * *

Mitsuko yawned. It was her last lesson of the day, whereas her siblings and Chika should have been let off a period ago. _Well, that's the bad point of bein' of a higher grade… Ya need extra lessons…_

"Matsudaira, you have any problems?"

"No, sensei."

"Then you should know the answer to this question, hmm?"

"Uhh…" Mitsuko flipped open her book, only to be saved by the bell.

"B-r-r-r-ing!"

"Okay, class dismissed."

"Phew." Mitsuko let out.

"That was lucky, isn't it?"

"Yea." Mitsuko smiled at Alphonse. The both of them packed their bags and got ready to meet up with the rest of their clique, until…

"Mitsuko-neechan!"

"Sozes. I'm about to go off already. No need to rush."

"Okay~ Then we can go watch Shadow fighting!"

"Okay… WHAT? SHADOW?"

"Yea… What's wrong?"

"Sozes, do you know who Shadow is fighting?" Alphonse piped up.

"Damien. He challenged Shadow first. And Shadow is irritated at him for pushing Chika around, so he accepted. Anyway, Shadow said he would get his butt kicked."

"What's Shadow thinking about? It's my birthday and Friday the thirteenth too! He's gonna be deaf the next time I see him!" Mitsuko shouted. Even though she may have scolded Shadow a lot of times, she still cared a lot for her rash brother, who always get into fights with bullies.

"Uhh… What does it got to do with Friday the thirteenth?"

"Where is the battle gonna be at?"

"Our classroom?" Sozes replied. _They ignored my question again. _

"Let's go!" Mitsuko grabbed her bag, only to see Alphonse was gone.

"Al went to get Ed and Winry." Sozes answered her question.

"Okay!" Mitsuko dashed off.

"Wait! You're going… on the long way…" Sozes shouted, only to hear her voice getting softer, as her sis ran off._ Never mind. I can just run and get there before her._

Sozes grinned as she ran off in the other direction.

* * *

_What is that baka thinking he's doin'? I know Chika likes him, but I don't think he found out yet, but…_

Mitsuko finally reached the classroom. There was no sound. _Just like the calm before a storm…A storm? No way!_

"Bam!" Mitsuko slammed the door open, only to see nobody. She walked in and before she could turn around, her world was in darkness.

"Happy birthday, Mitsuko!" Sozes cheered as she took her hands off Mitsuko's eyes. Poppers were heard. _It's a birthday party for me?_

"Happy birthday!"

"Thanks everybody, this is the best surprise I've ever had…" Mitsuko glanced around to see practically everyone she knew: Shihiro, her father, Uncle Urey, Aunt Sara, Grandma Pinako, Aunt Trisha, Ed, Winry, Al, Chika, Naomi, and of course her twin siblings. Even Roy and Havoc were there!

"You mean, your first surprise?" Shadow shook his head mockingly.

"Maybe…Haha!"

"Can we cut the cake already? I'm hungry!" They turned to see Sozes, with adorable look on her face that nobody was able to withstand.

"Okay! Then, we'll open the presents!"

All of them devoured the cake, which was once again baked by Wodahs and Sozes. Mitsuko doesn't know what is the funniest. Ed and Roy having an arm wrestling contest, which ended up in Ed losing after she had teased him about his height during the competition. Or Shadow having to keep reminding Havoc to stopped smoking, then resolving to just snapping his fingers to put out the smoke. Or watching Sky try to lift Fluffy up in the air.

Soon, Wodahs decided that Mitsuko should open her presents before they go home to continue on with the party.

The first present was from Shadow and Sozes. They gave her a treble-clef ring on a necklace. She thanked them and immediately wore it.

Her father gave some books on alchemy.

Shihiro played a song on the piano and said he will teach Mitsuko that melody too.

Ed and his mother gave her books on music history.

Roy and Havoc gave her a bronze watch.

Alphonse gave her a pair of gloves with transmutation circles on them. It's for her piano music transmutation.

Winry and her family gave her a mini-first-aid kit which she can carry around.

Chika came up to her, and gave her her present. Mitsuko opened it up and saw that it was chocolate, her favourite food. "You can eat it now, you know. You always have that weakness towards chocolate, especially premium ones." Mitsuko grinned the usual-Matsudaira-grin and opened the packaging carefully.

Everybody watched as Mitsuko ate the bar of chocolate that Chika gave her in just a few minutes. [A/N: That's what the real Mitsuko did too. She finished a week's chocolate in a 2 days. Amazing.]

After that, they packed up and left for the Matsudairas' restaurant.

* * *

**On the way home**

"Haha… Shadow put out Havoc's cigarette countless number of times."

Shadow watched worriedly, whenever his sister had eaten too much chocolate; she will suffer from sugar rush and get all-high. It seems that his sister is doing that right now.

Shadow could only sigh as he watched Mitsuko jumping about with Sozes.

"Hey Shadow. You know, Chika likes you a lot."

"Hmm… Really? Haha. I like her too." Shadow smiled at his sister, who suddenly turned immature, not realizing Chika who was beside him, began blushing furiously.

Meanwhile, as they are going to reach the restaurant, Mitsuko began to walk more slowly, which was not noticed by the others except for Shadow, Shihiro, Chika and Alphonse.

Shadow smirked. _Payback time._ He nudged Alphonse and told, "Can you look after my sis for me? I've got something to tell Chika." With that, he pulled Chika along with him to the front and began chatting with Chika.

Shihiro grinned at his brother's actions. _He knew about Mitsuko having a crush on Al, yet he doesn't know Chika's crush on himself… I wonder, should I classify him as dense or alert? The two pairs seemed perfect for each other. I sure hope Mitsuko would be with Al… Even though Al and her have a fair share of admirers, the two seem so perfect for each other, and I could trust Alphonse. As for Chika and Shadow, both of em excel in their studies and sports. I will be lyin' if I say that that they don't have fan clubs. Poor Shadow… Bullies always targetin' him for that too, at least he knows how to defend himself. Chika and him do go together perfectly. I'm glad for that. What would happen if I were not there for them anymore? _Shihiro's face had a serious expression as he glanced down at his arm. He pulled up his sleeve, fingering the mark on his arm.

* * *

**Matsudairas' restaurant**

"Come on, Mitsuko. You must be tired."

Alphonse carried Mitsuko to her room. After Mitsuko's sugar rush, she gotten very tired and fell asleep on the sofa of the waiting area. Sozes had went to water her plants, Wodahs went to prepare for dinner time work. Shadow pulled Chika to his room the moment they reached and Shihiro had disappeared. Ed and Winry went out to the garden to play with the two pets. So he had to carry her off, as the restaurant is about to open soon.

He laid Mitsuko on her bed. Then he realized the necklace that her twin siblings had given her. The dimming sunlight dawned on it. _It looked so perfect on her._ Al smiled as he pulled the blankets onto Mitsuko.

"Al… I like… you"

Al raised his eyebrow. Mitsuko was fast asleep. _Must be her talking in her dreams. But she looked so pretty…_

"You know, in novels, the male lead would bend down and kiss the female lead."

Al turned around to see Shihiro leaning on the wall.

"You know, we're just teenagers, too young for such things. And I would want to give Mitsuko a choice in this."

"Hm… Okay…" Shihiro watched as Al walked out of the room and went down the stairs. _Such innocence. Mitsuko, you got a good friend there._

He looked at his sister. She would wake up soon, then the party will resume. Hopefully, he might be able to pull Al and her together, or maybe Shadow and Chika. Maybe he should tell Mitsuko what she had said in her slumber. Or even Shadow what Mitsuko had meant to tell him.

He walked past his brother's room and saw him playing chess with Chika. Maybe next time, when they're older, he may tell them.

He could hear Sozes singing as she waters her plants. Slowly, he felt himself humming along.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place__  
__Where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

_Maybe_ He thought to himself. His siblings would grow up and learn about the cruel reality of the world. Yet they will retain the pure gold innocence in themselves yet brave through the dangers that will come. _You all must become concrete angels. Pure yet brave._

He smiled.

* * *

End of story. Yup yup! Me going to watch Yog today. I'm so excited, cause I can skip lessons! Okay, here's wishing Mitsuko a belated happy birthday! Her birthday is smooth, even though its Friday the thirteenth!

If it's possible, please review!

Cya around, when we're able to write that is

-Signing out-

Shadow


	8. Omake: A blessing or burden?

Hey people! It's time for another omake! Sorry for keep writing omakes. I'm also pretty pissed off that the other three's birthdays are so close, all one month difference… Then I'm the odd one out I think you all should pity me! Okay, just joking… Today's Sozes' birthday! Happy birthday!

Note to Sozes: I know you dun like the story, but at least like this chapter. Or I don't talk to you and Mitsuko again, just like last time.

[Mitsuko: C'mon! I was joking that time! D: ]

* * *

Shadow: Happy birthday Sozes!

Sozes:*O.o* Thanks!

Mitsuko: Isn't Sozes' birthday yours too?

Shadow: Yea, I realized that…. Since in real life my birthday is so far, and Sozes and I are twins in this story… I guess, I will be having my 'birthday' today!

Chika: So, happy birthday to you?

Shadow: Gee, thanks Chika… Or are you directing that to Sozes?

Chika: No…

Shadow: So you're not wishing her happy birthday?

Chika: Of course I am!

Mitsuko: Okay, you two! Cut it out! To all readers, Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to the two writers of this story.

Shadow: Yea, or Al won't be with May Chang at all!

Mitsuko: Watch what ya're talking!

* * *

**Virtues Middle School**

**Risembool**

"So, students… If x equals 3, what would y be equal to?"

The teacher lifted her head, only to see no reaction from the class again.

"Shadow. Answer the question please."

Shadow sighed, as he stood up. As he took up his book, he glanced at his watch and began counting down to himself, "12…11"

He pushed his chair back "10…9…8"

He walked up to the white board, "7… 6… 5"

He took the marker from the teacher, "4… 3… 2"

He reached out to write his answer. "1…" "B-r-r-r-ing!"

"Okay, we will continue this lesson next time. Class dismissed."

Shadow smiled, as he walked back to his seat, to take his wallet.

"You knew the lesson was gonna end, don't you?"

"Kind of…" Shadow looked up and grinned at Chika and Sozes.

"Brother, race ya to the cafeteria!"

Shadow was about to accept the challenge, when Sozes had run off.

"Hey! No fair!"

Chika could only looked at her friends running off in the distance, sighing. Why do her ever-so-active friends always leave her behind?

* * *

"Hey Chika! Over here!" Shadow waved to his friend, who then came over with the exasperated look on her face.

"Why do you and Sozes always disappear during lunchtime?"

"Why do you ask that? Want to talk to me privately? I'm a busy person, ya know. But don't worry about that…you shall be a special case. I will make time for you anytime!" Shadow teased her.

"What do you mean by that?" Chika exclaimed, starting to blush again.

"Now, now. Chika, Shadow, don't quarrel during lunchtime. Ya know, ya two look like a couple when ya quarrel."

Shadow and Chika turned to see Mitsuko and Al walking towards the table that the two friends had reserved.

"Shadow, go and help the others with the food."

"Yea, I know, I know" Shadow shrugged and walked off, as Al went to join him to find his brother.

Mitsuko looked at her best friend looking at her brother dejectedly. "C'mon Chika, don't mind what I'm sayin'. You know I just love to tease him yeah? And dudes your age don't get us at all."

Chika looked back at her, then smiled lightly.

The two girls then began to make small talk, while waiting for the others to come.

"Hoho, I see Matsudaira's sister and girlfriend." The girls heard a familiar voice, then turning back with caution, only to see Damien the school bully, who had clashed with Shadow a few times before.

"Get lost, Damien, and I'm not his girlfriend." Chika replied coolly to the school bully, remembering Mitsuko's words.

"Shut up little girl… Can't ya see who's the boss here?"

"Where? I don't see the principal here…" Mitsuko looked around for any signs of said person.

"Do you see him, Chika?" Mitsuko asked her friend, who then shaked her head.

Unfortunately, that was the last straw for Damien, who got angry then shouted at her.

"You daughter of a b****! Oh yea, I forgot you have no mother."

That sentence had a huge impact on Mitsuko, who then suddenly remembered that the following day was her mother's death anniversary. She got up and ran off silently.

Chika then got up, wanting to scold and hit Damien, but only settling with a slap to his face. "Whack!" Everybody in the canteen immediately turned to look at the two students.

Damien felt a jab at his pride. He just got hit by a girl and he isn't going to let it lying down. He glared at Chika, then raising his fist, preparing to strike, only to felt someone holding him back.

"Quit it, sore loser. Or you wanna another fight with me?"

He turned around to see his 'rival', then trying to stay calm, "What do you want? Another trashing from me? Your girlfriend just bloody h*** slapped me!"

Despite what he said, Shadow stayed calm and warned him "Chika's my friend, nothing more. Please treat her with more respect; she is a girl. And if you really want a trashing, you can find me, not her."

Shadow then walked to Chika, "Are you hurt?"

"No." Came the meek reply of Chika.

"I doubt Sis would have the mood to eat her share then. Might as well, let me have her share!" Shadow sat down at the table as the others began to come back with the food.

Chika shook her head. _Shadow can be immature yet mature sometimes…_Knowing Mitsuko would be alright, she doubted Shadow's words, and packed Mitsuko's share and asked Al to bring it to her before their lessons start, then tucking into the meal.

* * *

Mitsuko recalled the times she had with her mother, and how everyone would say that they had the same hair when they walked around the town together. Shihiro would use to let her sit on his lap while she ran her fingers through the keys of the piano, and press any random keys together which made Shihiro laugh as her mother watched from behind. How her father would bring her to playgrounds and tell her stories as her mother cooed her to sleep every night…

"Mitsuko… Hey Mitsuko… Wake up."

She felt a nudge at her shoulder, realizing she had fallen asleep in class.

"Wha…? I fell asleep. First time so far." Mitsuko woke up thank Al for waking her up.

"Wondered why you were so silent, normally you would be scribbling notes and drawing random pictures."

"Erm… Yeah… Concentrate on the lesson yep?" Mitsuko smiled at her friend before turning her attention to the teacher.

* * *

"There's another couple! You Matsudairas must be really good eh? One clique has two couples for the Matsudairas!"

Mitsuko and Al were interrupted from their conversation as they walked along the corridors after lesson.

_Damien again? How many times must he disturb us?_

"How can we help you?" Al asked Damien, noticing Mitsuko's irritated gaze as the boy approached them.

"Oh nothing, just doing my usual stuff."

"Well in that case jus-" Mitsuko did not manage to finish her sentence as the school bully carried on.

"You two are always together huh? Sitting together in class, eating together during recess, so what's going on eh? One without a father, and one without a mother. What a nice pair!"

A laugh followed and he continued his teasing.

"I wonder why do you even care for your siblings Matsudaira. They took your mum away from you. And guess what? They even have the same birthday as her death anniversary! Did they bring bad luck to your family? Aren't they burdens to you? Wait. They already are!"

Damien laughed more.

"And-"

"Mitsuko?"

Al realized that his friend had already stormed away from them. He gave Damien an angry look before finding Mitsuko.

* * *

Holding on to the ring necklace her siblings gave her for her birthday, she stared blankly at the school ground from the basketball court.

_Burdens? Heh… I rather have burdens than have no siblings … _

Mitsuko let out a sigh as she recalled about her mother again. The ritual of celebrating of birthdays never took place every year for the twins, knowing that it wasn't really a day meant celebrating, especially when it was the day you lose someone close to you.

"Feeling down?"

Mitsuko was deep in her thoughts that she did not realize that Al had already taken a seat beside her at the bench. She let our another sigh before leaning back on her seat, looking up to the sky.

"He's just teasing you, don't be too carried away."

"It's just that I don't want to be reminded bout' how mum passed away because of them. And I hate it when people talk bad bout' my siblings. If I could they would've been blown from here to central in one second."

Al looked at his friend, realizing that her she was really upset.

"You know he's been picking on y'll since he knew Shadow. Just let him be."

"I'm used to that. It's just…" She did not manage to finish her sentence. With that, she sat up and rested her head on her hands. A soft pat on her shoulder comforted her a little as she muttered, "Just hope mum ain't angry."

* * *

"Hey! Where did Sozes went off to?" Shadow asked Chika as they both got out of class.

"She had to prepare a cake for you two's party, so she rushed off first."

"Oh right…So, we shall wait for the others to get out of class before we go then." Shadow walked on, while Chika followed behind.

_I completely forgot tomorrow's our birthday._

Shadow looked to the ground, remembering what happened a few days ago… The first quarrel among the four of them…

* * *

**Flashback**

"Chika, let's hold a surprise party for Shadow and Sozes!" Shadow was walking past Chika's and Mitsuko's room to his room when he heard the conversation between the two girls.

He buried his head deeper in his cap. _I don't wanna have a surprise. After all, Father and Shihiro will be grieving on that day._

He wanted to open the door and reject his sister's proposal. But Sozes, who had been behind him all along, beat him to the door.

" I don't want to have a surprise party. Just a small-scale party will do."

"What do ya mean by that?"

"It's mother's death anniversary. What's there to celebrate?" Shadow rebutted Mitsuko's question with another question.

"But it is also a celebration of your birth…" Chika quietly tried to explain.

"Yea… That's why a small-scale one will do…" Sozes replied Chika.

Just then, an awkward silence settled among the four of them, with Chika and Sozes looking at the other two alternately. Shadow and Mitsuko were glaring at each other.

"We have the right to hold this party."

"Don't you understand? Mother died on that day, thirteen years ago!"

"I don't understand why you are blaming yourself for something you didn't do wrong."

"Mother died during my birth. Heck, they even have to cut her stomach just to get Sozes, who at that time, is at critical condition! My birth lead to mother's death and Sozes' to near-death situation!"

Chika was surprised, she had not known about it. She was shocked by how the ever-so-cheerful Shadow had beaten himself up because of his birth situation.

Mitsuko was shocked. _He wasn't supposed to know that! _She remembered Shihiro telling her about her mother's death those years ago. Even though she knew what had happened, she had not blamed Sozes, or Shadow for the matter of fact. She had resolved to enjoy her time with her two siblings, the twins Shadow and Sozes which her mother had suffered great pains to give birth to.

Sozes just kept quiet. A few weeks ago, she and Shadow, who were playing hide-and-seek together, had overheard their father and brother's conversation about their mother's death. She remembered the agonized look on her brother's face, which was masked by a fake smile at her later on, telling her to continue looking for Chika.

Shadow looked at the three of them, before turning his back and left.

**Flashback end.

* * *

**

"Shadow, you there?"

Shadow looked around to see the clique's favourite spot, the rooftop of the school. Shadow sighed, before joining Chika, who had sat in the part of the shade

"Ooo… I see another pair of Matsudaira couple… What do you think? I sure am lucky!"

Shadow raised his eyebrow at Damien, who just appeared.

"Hey Kawashi, you're quite cute, you know? Why settle for Matsudaira there when you can have me?"

Shadow felt immense anger. The next thing he knew, he had pushed Damien to the floor and prepared his fist for a punch.

"Shadow! What are you doing?" He turned to see his sister with Sozes. Mitsuko was just in time to stop Shadow from beating up their rival, though she also felt the same sense of hatred Shadow had for him.

Shadow immediately got up and walked off cooly, leaving Damien still lying on the floor, startled at his actions. Damien had never seen this side of Shadow, not even when he had his first fight with Shadow. This Shadow here had a serious look on his face, which was rarely seen on the happy-go-lucky guy. He also seemed to give off a frightening aura around him. For the second time, Damien was scared. It's pretty ironic that both times that he was scared, it was because of Shadow, the person he was always trying to bully. He had no choice but to stand up and run off as Mitsuko and Sozes approached Chika.

"Here's a toast to the twins!" Shihiro held up a glass of punch [A/N: It's supposed to be wine, but oh well, they are kids. Underage kids cannot drink wine. I also don't want them to get drunk and do something wrong.]

After Chika had brought Shadow back to the roof, he looked around to see his friends all crowded around him. Sozes had always liked parties, but she was not smiling but looking at the others with her no-expression-face. Shihiro noticed the look Shadow gave to Mitsuko as she told him not to try anything funny again. Sozes seemed to be quiet too, not like the cheery self she was among her friends. _As an older brother, I should find out what happened…

* * *

_

"Fluffy, Shadow seemed so angry that time. Should I tell Shihiro about what happened?"

"Tell me what?"

Sozes jerked, turning back, seeing Shihiro, who gently smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't scold ya."

* * *

Shadow looked around. Mitsuko was talking to Al. Ed was talking to Winry and the adults were talking among one another.

After his 'toast', Shihiro had also disappeared. Chika was sitting at the couch alone, gazing out into the night. He would have gone up and chatted with Chika.

But, tonight, just tonight, he don't feel like disturbing the said person. So, he trudged up to the balcony up on the second floor.

"I guess I should tell you then." He heard Sozes, then peered down. Shihiro was talking to Sozes, with Fluffy on her lap. Sky is flying around them.

_They were here all along._

Shadow would normally had called out to them but his two siblings seem at peace now. He wouldn't want to disturb them. He looked up at the sky. _There are quite a few stars today._

"So, you're here." Hearing the familiar voice, Shadow turned around to see Chika.

Chika walked up and stood beside him, "You always seem to like looking at the night sky… Why is that so?"

Shadow looked at Chika, then started relating what had happened, years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Haha! Your mother doesn't want you anymore! Nobody wants you!" The words echoed in Shadow's mind. _Nobody wants me…_ Shadow was hiding out at his room, under his blankets. He had been there for very long. How many hours, he did not know.

"Shadow? Why didn't ya go for your dinner?" _It's Shihiro. He came to scold me for bein' such a burden. _

"Shadow?"

"Go away."

"What's wrong, little bro?"

"Nobody wants me. Mum doesn't want me. Mitsuko always scold me. Dad always doesn't talk to me. Sozes made new friends and ignored me. Shihiro is always not at home." [A/N: Chika hasn't arrived at this point of the story.]

"Aw… Come on, Mitsuko cares for ya, that's why she scolds ya. Dad is those type of quiet guy. And, I do have school to go to, ya know that? As for Sozes, why can't she make new friends? Ya can make new friends too…"

Shadow looked up at his brother, who's smiling gently. He then felt the urge to ask the question that he's been wanting to ask for very long.

"Shihiro, what kind of a person is Mum?"

"Curious, aren't ya?"Seeing Shadow's nods, he then continued, "She's kinda the complete opposite of Dad, energetic, cheerful, gentle…"

Seeing the smile on Shadow's face, Shihiro then asked him, "Ya miss her?"

Shadow nodded.

Shihiro gestured for him to follow him. The two brothers walked to the balcony. There, Shihiro pointed up to the sky. "Ya know, there is a saying. That, if ya missed someone who've died, they will appear in the sky as a star, so ya will know that they're safe."

"Is the saying true?"

Shihiro just smiled, "It's up to ya to believe it."

**Flashback end

* * *

**

Shihiro just stayed quiet as he listened Sozes relating the things that had happened. The overhearing of his and his father's conversation. Mitsuko and Shadow's quarrel. Damien picking them as targets.

_No wonder they're behaving weirdly._

Shihiro looked at his sister. She was petting Fluffy and Sky fondly, with a worried look on her face. He patted her shoulder, then told her, "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

They both smiled, before continued playing with the pets. As Mitsuko came to join them with Al behind her.

"Sozes, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure, sis…" Sozes put Fluffy down to the floor as it started to hop around them as Mitsuko left Al with Shihiro, leading Sozes to the corridor.

"Sozes… Are you upset with… what you heard Dad and Nii-san talking about the other day?"

Sozes looked up to see her sister having her very-serious look. She could tell that she was unhappy that Shadow had found out about the truth of their mother's death.

"No… I'm just… Afraid that you and Shadow will continue to quarrel. Shadow doesn't like it…"

Mitsuko looked down and her fingers was holding on to the ring-necklace that her siblings had given her again.

"I know Shadow doesn't like it… But it's just the way that I show that I care for him. Maybe I do go abit overboard but…"

Sozes noticed that her sister's gaze had turned to Shadow who walked past the corridor with Chika behind him.

"Sis… You said that our birthdays are worth celebrating. I know that you miss mum too, I know that you don't blame us but maybe you should tell Shadow… He just can't seem to forgive himself."

Mitsuko looked at Sozes. Her sister started a light laugh before giving a pat on her back, leading them down the corridor.

"Sure. Anything for my sis eh? Now Fluffy will sure want a nice bowl of salad as a birthday gift, let's make her one shall we?" Mitsuko gave her sibling a smile as the two made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Chika could only smile at her friend's story. She remembered that time, not long after she had joined their school….

* * *

**Flashback**

"I've gotta go. Soccer practice." Chika smiled at Shadow's retreating back. Shadow had been her first friend, when she had arrived at his family restaurant with her parents. Shadow had waited on them, and had talked to her a lot.

"Hey Chika…" Chika turned around to see the class monitor.

"Hello, looking for Shadow? He just left."

"No. We're here for you."

"Me?"

"Thanks."

"Haha. What's the thanks for?"

"Before you came, he was so quiet and never talked to anyone. Not even Sozes could get him to join the class activities. But, after you came, he began to join in the class and even made friends with the other quieter students, who opened up too. It's all thanks to you."

**Flashback end.

* * *

**

Shadow looked at Chika, who seem to thinking of something. He then remembered what he had felt when Damien had gone to disturb the two of them. Why did he felt that? Is it because he is fed up of Damien's insults? It couldn't have been. But no matter now, he's going to say sorry to Damien the next time he sees him. And maybe he will find out why he was that angry when Damien insulted him after he grew up.

He was distracted by a call from Mitsuko. She seemed to be happy, unlike a few days before when she talked to him coldly. Maybe things ain't that bad after all. His siblings and friends do not blame him for the death of his mother, no one seemed to put it at their minds, all that matters that they were celebrating the birth of the twins.

Sozes gaze turned to her siblings as Mitsuko talked to Shadow silently as she fed Fluffy with the salad they had made. Looking at Fluffy enjoying his food, Sozes thought that maybe her mother did not mind sacrificing herself for the birth of the two of them. Maybe she knew that they would bring joy and laughter for everyone.

As Shadow gave a light smile to Mitsuko and went off to join Chika, Sozes knew that everything will turn out just alright.

* * *

Happy belated birthday Sozes and Fluffy! I think Mitsuko is gonna be done with chapter nine soon, so stay tuned people!

-Signing out: Shadow-


End file.
